Blood Lust
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: Klaine AU story, Blaine is a 1000 yr old vampire who feeds off human and is well plays and toys with humans, he lives with his coven the Dalton academy, he found after his parents died. Blaine longs to find his soul mate because he envies his friends for having one. what happens when Blaine finds Kurt, and what mortal peril he would put Kurt in?, WARNING:future smut;)
1. Chapter 1: Electric Surge

******chapter one...my dear readers...i hope you like my new Klaine story:)**

**as always i apparently don't own glee...which sucks...yeah i know;p**

**and mind any spelling or grammar error:)**

* * *

**Chapter one: Electric Surge**

It's been 1000 years, no family for 300 years my parents died a long time ago well not long considering that I have seen people being born people dying in wars, protest and terrorism. I have killed people too; you may think I was acting out. which Yeah I was, but I don't care about humans they are naïve, paranoid and think their life is a dead end when their life didn't even started.

I am sick of it now, all those days of partying, hooking up drinking blood of hookers who just wanted it for the pleasure, and raping them? Well that was apart of it but mostly for those humans who played hard to get. I feed when I want to. I try not to kill and settle for blood banks but my thirst has control over me. Even though you expect for me to be calm and have gotten over that thirst driven haze. But I rather not…I _like_ being bad.

But when I look at my friends who took me in when I was running from people out to kill me as I am a Lamia Vampire, a very rare specie they took me in. the guys are made vampire with soul mates. _**Sigh**_ soul mates? I really wished I could find mine. With years and years and years of searching for the one true love that would not run away from me or would be with me even with all the flaws I have. I long for that love that simple touch that makes you swoon over some one. My friends seem so happy and I envy them. A soul mate was the person who was born with a soul which would compensate for my lost one…the one person that could make me feel alive again…I didn't even know that was possible…but I have proof. "BLAINE, DUDE SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Yeah!" I yelled as I snapped out of my trance.

"What are you doing! Get up we are going to be late for the show choir competition!" Jeff said fixing his tie.

"Another day to see you guys perform? I'll pass" I said coldly even though that was comepletely unnecessary.

"Blaine! You said you would come…covens stick together" David said firmly crossing his arms all dressed in the Dalton uniform. Great the coven card he knew I won't deny now.

"Fine" I huffed and grabbed my leather jacket.

I seriously don't want to go, sitting in a crowd of humans watching my coven perform their ass off against another dumb glee club, I'd love to pass but they had me bound…. am I doing a voice over? Man I seriously need a life! I thought to my self once again, he climbed in the back seat of the warblers car. And drove off to some McKinley high school in Lima, Ohio.

* * *

"Okay so this is the seat number, Thad and Trent will be with you okay, so you can leave back stage now…Blaine? Blaine!" Wes screamed in my ear and I shook my head.

"Damn, I messed up, uh sorry…okay seat number! Got it! Good luck" Blaine smiled painfully and turned around making his way through the crowded back stage full of glee club kids. Some arguing some shaking nervously some fixing their outfits.

What would Blaine give to feel alive and wild again. Blaine pushed his way through the kids the smell of hot blood in the air was driving him insane, but he was in control he fed just 5 hours ago _thankfully_.

Just the moment when Blaine was about to walk towards the seats his hands brushed another skin and it made him feel as if he was struck by lightning. Blaine eyes snapped in shock he stopped moving and turned around to see the boy who he must have barely brushed skin with, his back was against Blaine's all he could see was him wearing a white t shirt and was stunned he was frozen in place. Blaine made his move to go back to see the face of the boy but Thad called him over to the seats. Blaine sighed, he had to know who he was. But in this crowd it was best he waited this one out till the end of the competition.

* * *

Kurt turned around to look at what that sting was he felt but he sooner he turned no one was there "Kurt! Position!"

Mr. Shue called and Kurt ran to the place where his club was waiting.

"What happened man?" Trent asked as Blaine settled down

"Nothing, just thinking" Blaine said and folded his arms he slouched in the seat and waited for the singers to perform.

The warblers were amazing as always, no doubt about it and that old folk's glee cub was painful to watch.

Then came another glee club who was hosting the competition.

"And now give it up for the new directions" the speaker said and people clapped.

Kurt took a deep breath remember be proud of what you are, you are going to be perfect. And then the curtain opened and the spotlight was on him:

**It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M**

Blaine eyes shot up and were fixed on the absolutely breathtaking boy on stage, his eyebrows raised as he pointed at the crowd, his blue eyes were screaming that 'I don't give a damn what you think of me' kind of look. His exterior his body language was something Blaine had never seen, he was absolute perfection.

**Just put your paws up****  
****'cause you were born this way, baby****My mama told me when I was young****  
****We are all born superstars****  
****She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on****  
****In the glass of her boudoir****"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"****  
****She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"****  
****"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,****  
****Listen to me when I say"****I'm beautiful in my way****  
****'Cause God makes no mistakes****  
****I'm on the right track, baby****  
****I was born this way****  
****Don't hide yourself in regret****  
****Just love yourself and you're set****  
****I'm on the right track, baby****  
****I was born this way**

**Oh there ain't no other way****  
****Baby I was born this way****  
****Baby I was born this way****  
****Oh there ain't no other way****  
****Baby I was born this way****  
****I'm on the right track, baby****  
****I was born this way****Don't be a drag ****‒**** just be a queen****  
****Don't be!**

Blaine literally felt a sudden urge to just grab the boy, his voice was so high and pitch perfect, his heart was racing…wait my _heart is racing? _Blaine thought.

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen****  
****Whether you're broke or evergreen****  
****You're black, white, beige, chola descent****  
****You're Lebanese, you're orient****  
****Whether life's disabilities****  
****Left you outcast, bullied, or teased****  
****Rejoice and love yourself today****  
****'cause baby you were born this way****No matter gay, straight, or bi,****  
****Lesbian, transgendered life,****  
****I'm on the right track baby,****  
****I was born to survive.****  
****No matter black, white or beige****  
****Chola or orient made,****  
****I'm on the right track baby,****  
****I was born to be brave.****I was born this way hey!****  
****I was born this way hey!****  
****I'm on the right track baby****  
****I was born this way hey!****  
****I was born this way hey!****  
****I was born this way hey!****  
****I'm on the right track baby****  
****I was born this way hey!**

Kurt smiled and looked at the audience who burst into applaud. Kurt gave every one a bow and so did the new directions.

Trent shook Blaine's arm "dude what the hell is wrong with you"

Blaine eyes were wide he was in shock and more or less he felt like everything broke under his feet. Because he finally found what he longed for.

"It's him…my **soul mate**…he is the one who has me" Blaine whispered and Trent and Thad exchanged a surprise and happy look.

"Okay come on lover boy, let's meet the rest of the guys and fill them in" Thad said pushing Blaine who refused to look away from the beautiful porcelain boy.

"Wait! I have to talk to him" Blaine complained prying away from Thad and Trent's hands. Blaine made his way back stage he could hardly tell where the boy was moving around once he spotted the familiar hair he squeezed through the crowded area and followed him out.

* * *

Blaine lost Kurt once he exited the door from where Kurt went too. "Great" Blaine sighed in defeat but then he caught up on a whimper and erratic heart beat coming from around the corner down the hall. Blaine immediately ran at a sort of human pace. He was more concern on finding out that that boy was. As soon as Blaine turn around the corner he saw his mate pinned against the locker breathing heavily with wide scare eyes starring at the large jock who was hovering over him while grabbing his shirt. Blaine wanted to rip that guys hands off of his mate but he had to remember vampire existence is still no known.

So instead he cleared his throat and said darkly "is there something wrong here?"

His soul mate looked at Blaine and sighed in relief as the jock let go and walked away giving Blaine a dirty look.

"Hey, are you alright?" Blaine asked nicely as he walked to word the pale white boys. Kurt straighten his shirt and looked up only to find Blaine standing extremely close in his personal space, and when they locked eyes Kurt's breath hitched in his throat and so did Blaine's.

Kurt had never seen such a handsome man before, his brilliant smile and those golden eyes were overwhelming and for Blaine he looked into Kurt's blue eyes which looked like a nebula.

Kurt breathed a "hi" at Blaine he kept staring into Blaine's eyes they were so close, too close as a matter of fact Kurt could feel Blaine's jacket against his own clothes Blaine without a second thought reached for Kurt's hand.

As soon as he grabbed it he felt the sudden electricity pass through him, and Kurt felt it too, but still didn't pull away. He kept looking at Blaine who brought Kurt's hand up to his lips and kissed it, in a gentle men fashion.

"Hello, love…what's your name?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's hand he inhaled Kurt's scent he could feel the heat rushing through Kurt, his hands were incredibly soft against Blaine's. Blaine felt he was alive now…he never felt such intensity from just one touch.

"K-Kurt" Kurt stuttered as he felt Blaine's lips brush against Kurt's hand once again and he felt Blaine nose rub against it this time, he could feel his hot breath on his skin.

"Hmmm" Blaine nodded and looked up into Kurt's eyes before saying his name, in a sultry way "Kurt" he prolonged it and gave a 't' sound at the end.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt"

"Pleasures all mine" Kurt breathed his heart beat was racing, he never has seen anyone like Blaine before let alone anyone show him **such** attention before.

"You my dear good sir, are a wonderful singer" Blaine said and traced moved his hand up to caress Kurt's red cheeks and whispered "you have a very…alluring voice"

Kurt gulped, he couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Blaine leaned in further his lips were inches away from Kurt's…

They had barely even touched when Blaine heard "there you are" Wes said placing his hands on his hips. Blaine clenched his jaw and thought _perfect timings, guy_s he knew there fellow vampires would be able to read Blaine's thoughts.

_Blaine, deal with this later…but not here_ David said in his mind. Blaine sighed but still didn't move from the current frozen Kurt. _Okay give me a minute_ Blaine said.

Kurt saw the Dalton boys walk away and when he looked at Blaine his nose was touching Kurt's. _I'll claim you someday…soon my love_ Blaine thought and kissed Kurt's cheek sending shock waves in both Kurt and Blaine's spine. "See you around Kurt" Blaine whispered almost seductively in Kurt's ear before moving away and disappearing around the corner.

"What just happened?" Kurt said to himself and placed the hand that Blaine had kissed on the spot on his cheek Blaine also kissed. He felt this new burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He felt as if he knew that mystery man for a long time, he was gorgeous let alone he _kissed __**him**_ and GOD! _Flirted with __**him!**_.

Kurt slapped a hand over his head and said "fuck! I don't even know his name".

* * *

**So chapter one….tell me what you think so far people…I hope you like it. review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pleasant Surprise

**So chapter two I am glad I have so many listed people on alert list and please do review it's kinda a support for me to carry on writing, because then I know what you guys think**

**I will update the rest of my stories as regular as I can and if you want to see my new klaine fic Ideas or fic squeal or any glee spoilers or crisscolfer updates you can follow me on twitter**

**My name on twitter is gleeKKK187 and the other is MahrukhZahid….incase you are wondering I have already told you I'm a Muslim and I might as well also tell you I am a Proud Pakistani too…so hope you don't mind…cuz no matter what I am,…I am a Klaine shipper and I just love CHRIS COLFER AND DARREN CRISS + MY UNDYING LOVE FOR GLEE…so follow me if you like I just joined twitter…and otherwise enjoy the story my dear readers and enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pleasant Surprise**

"So he's the one" Wes said as all of the Dalton boys stared at Blaine who sat on the couch surrounded by his entire coven.

"Yes" Blaine said still thinking about Kurt, and his undying love for him.

"And you love him" Jeff asked walking over to where Blaine was sitting.

"More than anything" Blaine said and smiled, and then everyone erupted into screams of joy. Everyone hugged Blaine and congratulated him. Once they were done Blaine told them he is leaving to find Kurt, but David insisted he hunt first before he goes to find Kurt again considering Blaine's insane thirst.

Blaine agreed last thing he wanted was to freak Kurt out before they mated. Blaine sighed and grabbed his jacket before running out to hunt.

* * *

Kurt looked at his reflection, in the mirror and he felt like he was seeing him self for the first time. For the first time he actually looked as if some one electrocuted him, that boy showed more than just interest, Kurt never felt such intensity or such fire inside him when ever he touched him.

Kurt traced his cheek then his lips and thought if only I could kiss you too know what that was. Kurt didn't even know for sure that guy was gay or not. The only thing he knew was that he was from Dalton Academy he could be gay…lets hope so Kurt looked in the mirror splashing cold water over his face trying to calm down his nerves.

He didn't tell anyone about his encounter with Blaine, he didn't want to unless he knew what exactly was going **on.**

Kurt slipped under the covers and turned the lamp off…during that night he dreamt of Blaine, in a whole different world;

"**Don't Kurt you don't have to do this" Blaine screamed at Kurt while he was pinned down on the floor with silver.**

**But Kurt didn't listen instead he walked over to the puddle of blood he bent down and traced a finger gathering some blood on his finger tips, he looked at Blaine for just a brief moment before bringing the blood up to his mouth, and sucking on his finger "NO!" Blaine screamed at Kurt trying to move but the silver was burning his skin. And when Kurt looked at his reflection in the broken mirror on the floor he saw his eyes were now red and he gasped and looked at Blaine who as paler than usual and had canine teeth's with red eyes just like Kurt's.**

Kurt gasped and got up breathing heavily he turned the lamp on and rushed to the bathroom stumbling his way and looked into the mirror and sighed in relief his eyes were the way they used to be.

Kurt placed a hand over his heart and breathed in and out "what was that?" he asked him self looking at his reflection once more.

* * *

It was morning now somewhere around 2 pm, Blaine found Kurt walking into the Lima Beans coffee shop, he walked after him keeping a good amount of distance for not to be caught. Blaine opened the coffee shop door and scanned the room. His eyes settled on Kurt's hair he was wearing an apron while holding a cup of coffee in front of the machine. He worked here? Blaine thought. Blaine took a deep breath and walked to Kurt who was handing the coffee over to the customer sitting on the corner table. When Kurt turned around he bumped into Blaine.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" Kurt said fixing his debonair hat and looked up to find the same man he met last night smiling at him. "Hi!" Kurt breathed and smiled only to find Blaine's lips grow wider in smile, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it saying seductively

"Hello, your self love" Kurt's breath hitched in his throat once again when he felt the same burning in him when Blaine's lips pressed against his skin.

"We have to stop meeting like this" Blaine said smoothly still holding Kurt's hand that was frozen at place forgetting he actually had to work. Or the fact he was standing in a crowded coffee shop, "meeting like w-what?" Kurt asked trying to sound as calmer as he could be which was hopeless since his voice came out higher than usual.

Blaine chuckled amused at Kurt's reaction to him and rubbed his thumb over Kurt's hand and leaned in closer and said "you know what I mean…" before Blaine could be even inches away from Kurt's lips. His manager called him "Kurt! This is not your break, get back to work!" he said walking over to where Kurt and Blaine were standing.

"You can make out with your boyfriend later…but not in _here"_ the manager said firmly eyeing Blaine up and down with disgust, Blaine clenched his teeth and looked at him calling his attention.

"I believe you can give us a few minutes alone, so I can talk to Kurt over here…if that's not a problem" Blaine said as he used his compulsion over the manager, granting him a surprised look from Kurt when the manager nodded and said "take all the time you need, Kurt" before turning around and walking away.

"Well…" Blaine trailed off and smiled at Kurt who gulped and said "well, what?"

"I bet you can get us a table in here…somewhere that is _less_ crowded" Blaine said smirking at Kurt who bit his lip thinking whether he should turn him down, but Kurt just couldn't he didn't know why but it felt as if something was pulling him towards the strange Dalton boy.

"right this way" Kurt said extracting his hand from Blaine immediately missing the touch as he walked down to the end of the huge shop where there were a few booths and there was only one more couple sitting there.

* * *

Blaine slid inside the seat and patted the empty space next to him, for Kurt to join.

Kurt sat down a bit away from Blaine but Blaine reluctantly grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him closer hip to hip he leaned forward and smiled.

"So now what?" Kurt asked looking into Blaine's scorching golden eyes which had a hint of red in them.

"Now nothing, I just wanted to be alone with you" Blaine said simply tracing the lines at the back of Kurt's palm.

"Uh…um what's you name?" Kurt asked hesitantly fumbling with his name tag not daring to look at Blaine's intense stare.

"Well my name Kurt…is Blaine, Blaine Anderson" Blaine said moving his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek so he could look into Kurt's mesmerizing crystal blue eyes. "But enough about me I want to know about **you**"

"What do you **want** to know" Kurt asked and shifted so he was completely facing Blaine.

Blaine smiled his extremely attractive smile and said "what would you like to tell me?"

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's very cheeky response and thought for a moment and said "well…you know my name…and incase you would have forgotten its still here" Kurt pointed at his name tag as Blaine smiled amused. "And well, I go to McKinley, which I guess you aren't dumb enough to **not** figure that out, and uh, I am in the glee club, which you heard me sing"

"Which was very tempting by the way if I may add" Blaine said Kurt narrowed his eyes and said "don't disturb me when I'm talking, Blaine"

Blaine chuckled and nodded and said "yes, sir…continue"

"Okay and well…I work here and…what else do you want to know?" Kurt said not really sure what else to say, to a stranger he just met two times.

"Anything" Blaine said leaning forward placing an elbow on the table.

"well uh…that's all you need to know for now, because if you are expecting me to give you my ATM number than you are out of luck" Kurt said crossing his arms earning and chuckle from Blaine who shook his head and said "well shit! I really wanted to know that" Blaine said acting like he just lost a big deal.

"is that all you are going to tell me" Blaine said, Kurt bit his lip and finally said what was actually on his mind "well…uh I, don't talk to random people much…considering people don't like me because I am gay you know" Kurt said looking down at his hands when Blaine grabbed it in his semi-cold ones. "I'll let you in on a little secret" Blaine said and leaning in close enough to whisper in to Kurt's ear, Kurt leaned forward interested at what Blaine had to say.

"I am gay too" Blaine said play fully laughing as he pulled away. Kurt rolled his eyes and said "no shit! Sherlock" Kurt couldn't help but smile too.

"Hmmm…your beautiful" Blaine said leaning forward to inhale Kurt's sweet scent.

"Sorry I don't hear people go around saying that" Kurt said blushing and ducking his head, Blaine moved closer to Kurt and placed his lips on Kurt's ear lobe before saying "well they should"

Blaine pressed a small kiss on Kurt's jaw while he traced the line of his jaw with his hand. Kurt shivered under the touch and managed to choke out "tell me something about your self"

Blaine smiled but still didn't pull away instead whispered seductively "what would you like to know"

"What would you like to tell me" Kurt said teasingly as a tingle went down his spine when Blaine pressed a kiss on the pulse point on Kurt's neck. Blaine gave a throaty chuckle enjoying Kurt's reaction as well as the feel of the soft warm skin of the beautiful pale boy against his lips, which longed for such a feeling of love.

"Well, I go to Dalton Academy you can say and my name you already know and…." Blaine trailed off at 'and' Kurt turned to face Blaine only to find his nose brush against Blaine's, Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and leaned forward a few centimeters away from Kurt's red rosy lips and said

"you will find out soon, my love…but I have to go…for **now**" he said and leaned further in pressing his lips to Kurt's surprise ones, for just a small soft kiss. Kurt first completely shocked didn't pull away instead melted into Blaine's hand and leaned forward into the kiss, but before he could open his mouth allowing Blaine too slide his tongue in Blaine. Didn't even dare enough to push his self control over and take Kurt now in a _coffee shop! _So he simply pulled away and he felt Kurt chase after him for just a second, before opening his eyes and looking into Blaine's eyes which were different

"Your eyes are black" Kurt pointed out inhaling and exhaling trying to calm down the adrenaline he had after kissing Blaine.

Blaine simply leaned in and kissed the corner of Kurt's lips and whispered "I'll answer your questions some other time, till then…" he pulled away and looked into Kurt's eyes and caressed his cheek and added "take care _my_ love" he got up and Kurt moved out watching Blaine walk away.

_My _love? Kurt thought to him self watching Blaine move swiftly away from him.

* * *

**I will update 'Never Felt Like This Before' tomorrow…till then tell me what you think of Kurt's and Blaine second meeting and I got the idea of Kurt working in lima bean from season 4.**

**Review if you like**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise?

**So chapter three so far great I guess****….**

**And I was asked by one of the reviewers of my other Klaine story that would I make a squeal….I don't actually know but what do you guys think?...you have read it so should I make a squeal of 'Never Felt Like This Before'….do let me know**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Surprise?**

He walked out of his car and walked to the shop, the smell of oil, car paint was everywhere along with car polish and soap. Tires were scattered next to a few SUV's and there were only two or three mechanics walking inside the office the receptionist was too busy with her nails to even bother looking. He caught the familiar whiff of scent and he walked over to the black Navigator he was now in front of the hood of the car and he could see to long legs sticking out from underneath.

Blaine placed his foot on the space between the two legs on the wooden wheel board and dragged it out, with a smirk on his face.

"Blaine! Hi!" Kurt breathed as he had one wrench in his hand and his hands were slightly covered with oil, he was wearing over alls of Dark blue color with a half sleeved plain white shirt. Kurt whipped up and sat up while tracing his hand over his extremely untidy and rustic hair. Blaine bit his lip, at the sight of Kurt, all rough, and his body snug in an overall making his look incredibly sexy.

"Well, well…somebody didn't tell me he had _two_ jobs…and a grease monkey?" Blaine said in a low voice he bent down on his knees so he could be almost eye level with Kurt he leaned forward and whispered in his ears, his voice all throaty and rough as he said "hm, that's very kinky" Kurt shivered and swallowed hard. He held his hand out for Blaine to help him up, Blaine happily obliged.

"I don't work here…I help around…it's my dad shop" Kurt said as he drew a scarf to wipe his face cleaning any oil that was there.

"Hm and this is…" Blaine said looking at the Navigator.

"Oh _this_? This is my car…my dad bought it for me on my 16th birthday" Kurt explained and added "I was just giving it a tuning"

Blaine smiled and nodded then he leaned forward his hand on Kurt's hip as he pulled him forward towards himself "so what _if_ I had a car which needed a bit tuning and may be some change"

Kurt rolled his eyes and scoffed "if the tuning and change you are asking from _me_ than forget it"

"I wasn't actually aiming for **that** but since you mentioned it…it would be nice" Blaine smirked at Kurt as he leaned in to nip at Kurt's ear. Kurt felt a tingle in his spine he knew if he didn't pull away from Blaine…who Kurt doesn't even know what their relationship is rather than just pleasant small make out's and just small meetings.

"Okay, I'll check your car show me where it is" Kurt said and he placed his hands on his hip. "Very well" Blaine said and walked to his car which was parked in the garage Kurt's mouth dropped when he saw the car.

"That's your car!" he squealed, Blaine eyes narrowed and said "yeah".

"that's a Porsche Carrera GT…I can't work on _that_"

"To advance?"

"No! I…don't want to ruin it"

"I don't care I rather only let _you_ touch it…beside if it's a problem I can pay extra for a specific mechanic if I like" Blaine said raising his eyebrow playfully at Kurt. "I'll see what I can do"

….

* * *

"Hand me that napkin" Kurt said to Blaine, who tossed him the cloth as he leaned against the car watching the grease monkey do his thing. Blaine had a very nice view as a matter of fact of Kurt's tightly covered his whole waist. Blaine un intentionally reached forward and dug one of his hands in the back pocket of the overalls and firmly squeezed the skin underneath it. Earning him a yelp from Kurt,

"Blaine! Are you out of your mind?" Kurt whispered harshly, Blaine chuckled and said "don't act like you don't like it". Kurt shivered when Blaine pressed his body flush against Kurt; Kurt tried to bite back a moan.

"B-Blaine, m-my da-"Kurt stuttered as Blaine latched on his neck.

"HEY Kurt?" Burt yelled out as he walked down the steps into the garage. Kurt immediately shoved Blaine off of him and grabbed one of his tools and pretended he was working at the moment.

"Yeah dad?" Kurt said his voice was high and it made Blaine choke back a laugh, Kurt nudged Blaine in the ribs and whispered harshly "shut it!"

"Carole and I are taking Finn to the baseball game…so uh,-wow-what a car" Burt said as he looked at Blaine with suspicion.

"Yeah, um it is…hello Mr. Hummel I presume?" Blaine said formally his voice was so sincere and sweet that even Burt could not think he was a bad kid.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Burt asked as he quirked an eyebrow at Blaine then to look at Kurt for an answer.

"I'm Blaine Anderson and friend of Kurt" Blaine smiled he hope he didn't have to use compulsion on Kurt's dad so he would leave him alone.

"A friend?" Burt eyed Kurt who gulped and said "yeah, he uh goes to Dalton Academy…we met at sectionals, he came here to get his car checked…he wanted me to do it"

"Oh okay, just don't ruin anything Kurt" Burt said and grabbed his keys "okay, so remember to lock up when you are done, Wendy is gone and you are the only one here, so be careful…okay, son?"

"Yeah dad, don't worry I'll be fine" Kurt said ducking his head.

"Nice to see you Blaine" Burt said sweetly.

"You to Mr. Hummel" Blaine smiled his amazing breathtaking smile.

"Call me Burt, kid...bye Kurt" Burt walked out of the garage leaving Blaine and Kurt behind.

"Bye Dad" Kurt said and waited to hear the car engine roar to life. He sighed checking that his dad was now pulling out of the drive way "that was a close one" Kurt said under his breath.

"Yeah that was…now…where were we?" Blaine said seductively as he grabbed Kurt's waist to pull him against his chest.

"Blaine, no!" Kurt said firmly and pressed his lips together

"But why we have the whole shop to our selves"

"Look Blaine, I don't think we should I mean…uh…it's not that I don't like you, it-"

"So you do like me" Blaine smirked at Kurt playfully.

"Blaine, let me finish…its just I don't know what _this _is going on" Kurt said and he looked at both of them when he said 'this'.

"Oh, I just thought I made it pretty clear" he whispered into Kurt's ear licking his neck.

"Clear what?" Kurt asked as he felt his cock twitch in desire and want.

"you know what I mean" Blaine said he wrapped his arms around Kurt and met his lips, Kurt moaned when he felt Blaine lick his lips, granting him entrance, the kiss was heavy and passionate…soon it turned lustful and then…things started to get a bit carried away.

* * *

Blaine hands had found their way under Kurt's shirt that was hidden under his overalls as he nipped and suck at his neck and shoulder, while Kurt's one hand was tangled in Blaine's dark curls and the other grazing his back, he groaned when he felt Blaine rub against his hard on, making friction he desperately needed. Kurt pulled at his hair as he pulled his face up to kiss him greedily; Blaine groaned as Kurt nipped at his lip lightly and started sucking on it. Their breathing became heavy…actually Kurt's was more than Blaine. Blaine grinded his own member against Kurt's hard on making the younger boy let out a strangled scream. Kurt hitched his leg around Blaine's waist as he slightly pulled him on top of him not wanting to leave any space between him and Blaine; he rested his back against the car door. Kurt didn't even want to stop instead he was comfortable than he thought…he wanted _more._

Blaine gasped and kissed Kurt one more time before resting his head against Kurt's forehead "that was-" Kurt tried to form a coherent sentence but he was unable to his eyes were closed as he felt Blaine's breath on his face.

Blaine looked at Kurt and whispered the first thing that came to him "I love you, so much".

Kurt eyes snapped opened did he just hear what he did? Kurt thought. "Blaine, I-"but that was all he could say he looked into Blaine's eyes and saw his eyes were red.

Kurt un-hooked his leg from Blaine's waist and said "y-your eyes are r-red"

"shit!" Blaine said immideatly unwrapping his arms from Kurt's waist stepping away to find out his eyes really were red and had cracks under his lids form thirst and desire, his teeth's began to grow into fangs. Blaine turned so his back was to, Kurt's "I, uh…I'll come get the car late I have to go" he didn't even care if he exposed him self, he simply made a run for it.

Kurt eyes were wide his hand pressed to his heart as he starred at the spot from where Blaine ran in, inhumane speed.

"That was not true, that can't be true…oh god" Kurt gasped as he dropped down on the floor with his hand over his mouth. He whimpered in fear.

* * *

**So Blaine said 'I love you'….I hope you guys liked the idea…the next chapter would be the continue of this.**

**Review please and leave suggestion if you like**


	4. Chapter 4: the truth PART I

**I am so obsessed with this Klaine fic nowadays…if you want to read it its name is 'an unrefuseable offer' by Aki and Tenshi….its so angsty and I love it :D**

**Anyways so here is chapter no. four….aren't I a good writer who updates everyday because I don't want you people to die in wait **

**So as always I still don't own anything and my grammar and spelling are not to be trusted=p**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Truth?**

Kurt fumbled with his cream as he tried to put it on without panicking. He was half in shock and the rest was just panic. He didn't understand what was going on, Blaine _was_ real he had kissed him, and his dad has seen him, but what he saw….that was just like his dream but more different than first and…how did he ran away so fast?

No one can run at that speed Kurt mind was all clouded with what he had just seen in the garage thank fully his family wasn't home yet to see sweat roll down Kurt's face as he shivered uncontrollably. Kurt slid down on the bathroom floor and placed his head between his knees, he rocked back and forth trying to calm his senses. It worked a bit. But only temporarily, after all he still didn't know what Blaine was…or was he even _Blaine_ he avoided all forms of questions and for what…for the sake of mystery?

It was getting pretty annoying just thinking about it. Kurt turned the water of and dried his face; he turned the lights of his bathroom off and walked out.

"Holy Shit!" Kurt said as he slammed into the wall clenching his shirt, when he saw Blaine casually sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, he looked up from. His hands and mumbled "cute PJ's"

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Kurt demanded still not moving from his wall.

"The window" Blaine mumbled not daring to look at Kurt.

"And _how_ did you climb that distance" Kurt asked with bitterness in his voice, Blaine seemed to have changed his clothes; he was wearing a plain white shirt with black jeans.

"its easier than it looks…listen I just wante-" Blaine got up from the bed slightly making his way towards Kurt, but Kurt held his hand out stopping him from moving.

"Listen Blaine! I don't even know if _that's_ your real name even an-"

"That is my name" Blaine said before earning a bitch glare from Kurt as he said "jeez! Let me finish for god sakes! Just listen once and a while!" after inhaling he continued form where he left of. "I don't even know who you are, when ever I ask you say 'you already know' like, what the HELL is that suppose to mean…and then out of no where you just pop and kiss me without even asking if _I_ want too"

"Well do you?" Blaine asked and teasingly narrowed his eyes.

"Well…yeah I am a teenage boy and-that's not the question, then I don't even know who you are, where you live, what you do, who's your family…why are you following me around or better yet _what_ are you?" Kurt said placing his hand on his hips firmly, he could see the message sink in, in Blaine since he started fidgeting with himself; he bit his lip and sighed

"I know I owe you a lot of explanation…and trust me I feel bad if I treated you badly, even though that was _not_ my intentions…its just…its hard to explain"

"I am patient so tell me" Kurt said firmly still not making any move to walk over to Blaine.

"I know, you really are…and you are _amazing_ too even though I know you wont admit it your self, with all those bullying and back stabbing and those slushies" Blaine trailed off and finally looked up to meet Kurt's confused eyes.

"h-how do you know I got bullied?" Kurt asked a bit taken back at the moment.

"I know _a lot_, and all I want is…give me a chance to explain everything I promise"

"Go on…" Kurt said waiting for what Blaine had to say. Blaine bit his lip one more time, Kurt didn't think Blaine would seem _actually_ vulnerable at the moment, he heard Blaine mutter something under his breath, something like 'I wish I could have done this differently'

"Tomorrow I pick you up after school at 4, and then I will tell you all about it…because its best it's not done _here_, considering your family is home"

"What?! They are not-OH SHIT! Blaine you have t-"and then Blaine had disappeared by the time Kurt had heard the car pulling in the drive way.

"Kurt we're home" Carole s=called out. Kurt shook his head and went out of his room. And down to his waiting family.

"Hey how was the game?" Kurt asked trying to sound casual and not flustered with what Blaine and Kurt talked about.

"It was awesome!" Finn cheered happily

* * *

….

"Ugh! Stupid pillow" Kurt mumbled shifting sides in aggravation. He fisted the pillow once and twice and lied back down and groaned again. His thoughts were else where and he couldn't sleep at _all_.

"It's not the pillow it's your thoughts" Blaine spoke silently. Kurt immediately shot up in a sitting position only to find Blaine sitting on the corner of his bed.

"What are you doing here? Are you insane' Kurt whispered harshly, though deep down inside he was happy to see Blaine.

"Just thought I didn't get to complete what I said" Blaine turned to face Kurt in the dim light in the dark room.

"Yes you didn't, until you _vanished! _ How the hell do you do _that?" _Kurt asked shifting a bit to give Blaine more space to sit comfortably.

"I promise I will explain everything tomorrow" Blaine said firmly making his tone of voice seem genuine, which it truly was.

"How am I so sure you won't jump on me?" Kurt asked and quirked an eyebrow

"Because I know deep down you **like **me too, and also you **know **I would never want to hurt you" Blaine looked up from his hands his eyes were blazing with care and devotion he held for Kurt. Kurt gulped, he knew Blaine was right, he did like him in a weird way which he still could not explain and he also believed Blaine. No matter how many times he avoided questions he knew Blaine was sorry and wanted to set things right.

Kurt sighed loudly, "I will be there, at four right?"

"Yeah I'll pick you up"

"Okay"

"I guess I better leave you know" Blaine moved to get up but Kurt grabbed his sleeve, much to Blaine's surprise. Blaine looked over his shoulder to hear Kurt whisper shyly

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to"

"trust me I don't" Blaine smiled and sat back down, Kurt lie down and patted the space next to him for Blaine to sit there. Blaine gladly moved so now he was half lying next to Kurt; he faced Kurt with his head rested on his shoulder as he looked at Kurt's blue eyes which had a slight green and silver in them. They were the beautiful, sight Blaine had ever seen in a thousand years.

_Kurt _hesitant at first reached for Blaine's hand to intertwine in his, Blaine rubbed Kurt's hand and whispered "shouldn't you be asleep by now, we have a long day"

"Yeah, but I can't" Kurt sighed

"Should I leave?" Blaine asked making a move to, even though he wanted to be here.

"No, stay…will you be here when I wake up?"

"No, I have to stuff to do early in the morning…I can talk to you till you fall asleep" Blaine suggested, only to see Kurt smile appreciatively.

"Yeah, okay" Kurt shifted to his side so his face was half pressed in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine started talking about random stuff, mostly about Kurt and his life. He was angry to know how much bullied Kurt got and that he lost his mom when he was nine. Blaine wished he could turn back time and make everything right for Kurt. Blaine promised to himself that he would never lose control with Kurt like he did last night. He would feed everyday before he meets Kurt, if he has to.

Kurt mumbled under his breath as he moved so his one arm was draped over Blaine's waist "good night"

"Sweet dream, my love" Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead.

* * *

By the time the sunrise Blaine slowly extracted him self from Kurt's arms, even though he never wanted to leave him. Blaine grabbed Kurt's mobile and typed in his phone number. After that he kissed Kurt's cheek on last time before jumping out the window.

…...

"Kurt wake up, time for school" Burt called from Kurt's door. Kurt rubbed his eyes and said "m kay"

"Oh and your phones been buzzing, you might want to check that out" Burt said as he turned around to walk down stairs.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at his phone

**One two unread message form Blaine Anderson**

Kurt clicked on the inbox and read the messages;

**Good morning, love eat well…I'll see you at four out side your school-B**

**And wear something comfortable****…have a good day, my dear-B**

**'**_My dear?' 'My love?' Blaine seriously had a habit of saying that__. _Kurt thought as he walked out of his bed.

* * *

**Chapter 4 I hope you like it…now next chapter will be from where Blaine will finally tell Kurt…and the rest is a mystery for now ;)**

**Tell me what you think my readers**


	5. Chapter 5: Confession, Confessed

**Chp 5…two chapters in one day?! Aren't I perfect;)….do review at the end of this chapter…I got a nice surprise if you know what I mean;)**

**Ignore any spelling errors cuz I wrote this is 30 minutes**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confession, Confessed**

"So where are we going?"

"Patience, my love we will be there soon"

"Why do you say my love?"

"because honestly…you are _my love _for me" Blaine said and smiled at Kurt making Kurt blush a deep red Kurt flushed further and said "your just over stating things"

"Well for me, it _is _true" Blaine smirked playfully at Kurt, earning him another blush as Kurt thought 'damn this is ridiculous'.

"Eyes on the road lover boy" Kurt said and pointed out of the windshield. Blaine chuckled and taunted "lover boy?" Blaine quirked and eyebrow and tried to bite back the laugh.

"Isn't that what you are?"Kurt said and gave Blaine his signature dive glare, Blaine turned his head to face Kurt and said "isn't that what _we _are?" This earned Blain another blush on Kurt's porceline cheeks "I love it when you blush" Blaine sighed and drive off.

"What is this?"Kurt said as he looked out in the open field of the forest which had an old house in the center of it

* * *

surrounded by willow trees and vines, there was an old rusted gate closing the area around the ancient house. "This looks straight out of a horror film" Kurt mumbled.

"Not technically scary, once you look form the inside" Blaine said he walked out the car after turning the engine off and Kurt followed. Blaine walked forward and opened the gate he lent Kurt his hand to take. And Kurt immediately grabbed it and clutched on to Blaine's side tightly.

They walked inside the as Kurt slowly observed the area, there were old rusted swings and a tiny little farm and old shrubs. "It was 1012, I was born in March, my parents and my brother and sister were so happy when I was born…September was when I went for my first hunt. I was growing fast…that I didn't knew off. I didn't know how to stop. Even though I was 3 months old I looked at the age of three. I didn't go to school none of us did. We had home private tutors. My dad was one of the heads of the vampire coven. It wasn't until I was 19 years old I realized truly what I was and what I was capable of"

Kurt looked at Blaine bewildered as if he was listening to some old story book, "I'm a vampire, Kurt"

"b-but h-how?" Kurt stuttered he believed Blaine and still didn't feel afraid, even after Blaine revealed his teeth's. Kurt did however gasped but didn't pull away when he saw the cracks under his eyes appear just like he saw at the time in the garage. Kurt instead of moving away moved his hand up so his fingers could trace Blaine's eyes and his face. Blaine leaned into his touch and closed his eyes, his skin was soft but was slightly cold, and Kurt traced his finger tips along Blaine's jaw and cupped it firmly. Blaine opened his eyes; their color was now back to the normal way.

"Your not afraid" it wasn't a question Blaine knew he wouldn't be…Kurt suspected such all along.

"I may be insane, because…I seriously am_ not_" Blaine parted his lips and moved to kiss Kurt's hand. And continued;

"I spent the rest of the years…partying, drinking human blood, sleeping around…raping…hookers-"he took a deep breath and pressed his forehead against Kurt's and whispered "but nothing filled the void…everything was meaningless and empty I hated my self…I still do…I killed so many people I have done so many misdeeds…I am such a bad person"

"Without a doubt" Kurt said, Blaine frowned, Kurt placed his hand on the back of Blaine's neck and said "but I know there is something different behind that pained and trashy Blaine"

Blaine smiled and looked at the house and wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and continued "original vampires always are out to kill each other to be claimed superior…because only old vampires, also known as Lamia can reproduce vampire race. And all every vampire want is to have a powerful coven, our parents tried to protect us but eventually they found us….my parents sent me and my siblings off to run away, and we did go our separate ways…I'm not saying I was young at that time…but I was 300 and considering I lived for…a thousand years, but parents were a big part even though I grew distant from them…I think I never realized the significance till I suffered the loss" Kurt stopped and pressed a his lips to Blaine's temples and whispered "it wasn't your fault"

"I wish I could freeze time you know" Blaine said and sighed sadly.

"So what about…_us_?" Kurt asked that was what he really wanted to know of, he knew what they had was something far more different than any other thing because Blaine was a vampire yet Kurt trusted him and wasn't scared…then when ever they kissed Kurt felt like he had a surge or electric chord making a bond between them. It was far more different than any normal kiss.

"There is a thing, called soul mates...its quiet rare and a special thing for a vampire to find his or her soulmate, my friends…the _warblers_, if you may are **made** vampires but some how they all managed to find their soul mates... I really envied them…wanted that…the love…the bond and the feeling that you belong some place"

"Until now I wouldn't have believed I would find mine…till I met you…when our skins touch that surge of electricity made me believe that _you_ were _mine_"

"You felt that too?" Kurt asked suddenly shocked.

"Why did you think I went after you to the hall?" Blaine smirked at Kurt.

"So _we_ are my soul mates?" Kurt asked slowly and Blaine nodded, "and we belong together?" Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek and whispered "forever…if you want me to be with you"

"I do" Kurt said and blushed it felt as if he was saying a wedding vow. Blaine finally kissed Kurt and Kurt melted into the kiss, which was filled with just love.

"So now what?" Kurt asked as they parted for air. "Now we mate…and complete the blood bond" Blaine said and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Mate and blood bond?" Kurt asked while he pressed his cheek on Blaine's neck. "Yes…we drink each others blood then have sex and…we are eternally bonded forever" Kurt shot up to look into his eyes with question.

"Only if _you_ want to…I won't ever force you into anything you don't want to" Blaine said with complete honesty in his voice. After a long silence and with thinking it all true Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and nodded.

"Only if you want to Kurt…it's not about me it's about _you"_ Blaine re confirmed again. "Shut up and kiss me" Kurt said and captured Blaine's lips in for a heated kiss. Blaine moaned, Kurt didn't care about his virginity all h wanted if any one took it…it should _only_ be Blaine, he knew that Blaine loved him.

"We should go inside" Blaine suggested and Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck and nodded. Blaine picked Kurt up in his arms and walked into his old house.

….

* * *

No matter how old it was, inside it was still well furnished but _slightly_ dusty, Blaine led them to the living room and sat Kurt down on the sofa next to the fireplace, "its c-cold here"

"It's an old house love…what did you expect, I'll be right back" Blaine said against Kurt's lips before disappearing.

He came back in within a second carrying blanket sheets pillows and what seemed like lube in his arms all at once. He settle them down and Kurt watched how Blaine spread a few Blankets on the side and a few spread on the Russian carpet he settled the tiny pillows on the other side and sighed after it was done. He then reached forward and started the fire, with some of the firewood that was already there. Kurt sighed relaxing a bit. Blaine turned to face Kurt as he was on his knees in front of him. "Are you sure about this?"Blaine asked once again placing his hands on Kurt's knees. Kurt smiled and moved forward so he was on his knees too, he laced his arms around Blaine's neck, letting his instincts of a young teenage boy take over.

He leaned forward to whisper into Blaine's ear seductively "make love to me"

Blaine moaned and kissed Kurt passionately and Kurt instantly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, as he moaned when he felt Blaine unbutton his shirt. In matter of minutes Kurt shirt was on the side next to Blaine's. Kurt lied down on his back as Blaine trailed kisses all over his chest, both of them rapidly hardening. Kurt groaned when Blaine started sucking on his skin leaving hickeys all over, then Blaine moved up and whispered into Kurt's ear his voice hoarse "ready love?" Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair while the other was rested on his bare back as he rubbed it, Kurt nodded and pushed Blaine's neck down to his neck keeping it there. He could feel Blaine's hot breath on his pulse point. And then Kurt felt two stings pierced through his neck, he et out a gasp at the sudden pain, but didn't move Blaine away instead he held on to him tighter encouraging him to drink, he felt warm blood of his own slightly come out and them Blaine's lips as he sucked on the blood, every now and then he could feel Blaine lick the skin, as Kurt moaned the pain was now a pleasure and full of desire. The electricity he and Blaine had was fading as they finally gave in to their emotions. Blaine had stopped sucking on Kurt's blood and looked up at Kurt' who rubbed his neck, Blaine licked his fangs which were dripping with blood, Kurt without a second thought pulled Blaine in for a kiss, he could taste his own Blood in Blaine's mouth.

"god you taste so fucking _amazing_" Blaine groaned into the kiss, he finally parted and cut his skin with his nail, Kurt saw the blood slowly ooze out, Blaine lifted Kurt's head of the pillow and leaned down, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and placed his lips on his neck and started sucking on Blaine's blood.

Blaine had many other people drink his blood but when his mate did it, it was a whole lot new experience, both of them felt a fire between them as they bonded. The burning desire had slowly subsided with pure love, Kurt pulled away and licked his lips and whispered seductively "you're not bad either".

Blaine's hand fumbled with Kurt's jeans as he peeled them off in one movement along with his boxers, and Blaine undid his soon after Kurt's. He kissed Kurt's abdomen as he raced his fingers along Kurt's hard on. "Please, Blaine" Kurt gasped his chest heaving.

Blaine immediately lubed his fingers and placed his pillow under Kurt's waist to lift him Kurt gasped loudly and moaned when Blaine inserted a finger, then slowly the second and the third after Kurt's confirmation. He realized Kurt was ready when he screamed Blaine's name when he found his prostate. Blaine prepared him self and positioned himself, as he slowly entered Kurt.

Kurt lifted his waist making Blaine go fully inside him, when Kurt had adjusted Blaine started moving in and out while kissing Kurt sloppily, his movement became fast eventually. When Kurt screamed "**fasterblaine!"** he picked up speed and thrusted into Kurt.

Kurt let out a groan and said "th-there **oh god!**" when Blaine's cock had brushed his prostate. In matter of minutes when Blaine thrusted harder and faster Kurt started feeling heat build up from the blood that was till in his system as he came down hard, along with Blaine following soon after.

They both waited a bit as the catch their breaths Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as their legs remained tangled and Kurt caressed his back. "I love you" Blaine whispered and pecked Kurt on his lips. Kurt heard it and it made his heart swell he tangled his fingers in Blaine's curls and pulled him down for a hard kiss before whispering against his lips "I love you too…as much as I want to stay here with you forever, but until I fall asleep…its 6 pm and I think I should be heading back now"

"Yeah" Blaine said as he looked down at their intertwined hands, Kurt chuckled and said suggestively "but…you could come to my room when everyone's asleep"

Blaine gave Kurt a wide smile and kissed him and then handed him a wet cloth he had placed next to the bunch of blankets "I'd like that" he cleaned them up before handing Kurt his clothes to dress up.

* * *

**So far so great and angst clear…I hop you like Blaine's life story and the smut in the end…so now they are bonded yippeeeeeeee….let the real deal BEGIN!;)**

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6: Go Ahead, Drink!

**I hope you enjoy…I try to write the best I could since I am sick….currently so I just had this to be done…I didn't want my readers to wait for long...and who has seen the promo in which Kurt and Blaine are seen dancing together in Grease?...i am so confused...like have they broken up or not...will Kurt forgive his or not and MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Kurt is going to FINALLY call Blaine on thanks giving ...and they both are going to sing a duet in Christmas albumXDXD**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Go ahead, Drink!**

"It's a good thing I decided to take a scarf today" Kurt said as he fiddled with the cloth to cover his bite.

"Tell me again why do you have o hide it?" Blaine asked, but there was a sense of anger and sadness in his voice.

"because, I don't want my dad to bring out a shot gun while he is about to have a heart attack…it would be like run Joey run…but, I really don't want to" Kurt said after a pause he knew that's what Blaine wanted to hear,

**Yeah it's okay, love**

"WAIT! Did I just hear your thoughts?" Kurt asked as soon as he heard the voice in his head. Blaine turned his head to smirk at him and said "yes, yes you did". Kurt was dumbstruck and let his mouth hang open, Blaine chuckled and thought **close your mouth sweet heart, other wise it would catch flies…and I prefer the only thing going in that mouth besides food is my tongue. **

Kurt blushed and thought **this is so…creepy…but how is it possible?**

**Well, you see here when the soul mates exchange blood, it makes both of the stronger…and that 'silver string' that you feel is pulling you together…kinda works like a chord to keep you connected to one another. So no matter the distance I can always here you thoughts and you can hear mine** Blaine said with a big smile, flashing his teeth's.

**OH! Okay **Kurt thought and stayed quiet for a while until Blaine asked with a smirk plastered on his face "still in shock?"

"Its takes a while to sink in" Kurt said and rubbed his temples.

"Well hurry up we are in your neighborhood now" Blaine said and looked out as he took a turn towards the Hudson-Hummel house. Blaine sighed and said "well…I'll see you tonight?" Blaine expression looked pained and sad, so Kurt leaned over and cupped Blaine's cheek, as he pressed their lips together. Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt, in a possessive manner and Kurt placed one hand on back of his neck and the other was tangled in his curly hair.

**I don't want to leave **Blaine thought as the kiss softened but they still didn't pull apart

**Come inside…we can have dinner together? **Kurt thought

**Baby, I'm a vampire…and I would be disgusted by the human food…plus its best I feed first **

**Please**… Kurt thought as he parted slightly and pleaded in his fore head. Blaine knew he won't be able to deny spending more time with Kurt so he nodded and Kurt instantly smiled and pulled his face in for a chaste kiss.

* * *

"Okay now come on!" Kurt said and jumped out of the car. Blaine smiled and shoved the keys in his pocket as he walked over to take Kurt's hand in his, but Kurt refused saying 'its best we stay friends for a while in front of them'. Kurt unlocked the door and went inside. With Blaine right behind him

**Dad! I'm home** Kurt thought and Blaine gently taped him on the shoulder and reminded **only I can hear your thoughts, Kurt.**

**OH! YEAH! That was stupid** Kurt thought to Blaine and slapped his fore head gently before saying "dad! Carole! Finn! I'm home…and I've brought company".

"In the kitchen, Kurt" Carole called out, Kurt walked over to the kitchen and Finn was playing a video game on his mobile while Burt waited for Carole to place the food. "Hey, Kurt and…and Blaine right?" Burt asked as he got up to shake Blaine's hand. Blaine nodded and turned to Finn, who said "hi! Dude…uh, I don't believe we met?"

"I am Blaine Anderson, a friend of Kurt" Blaine said and turned to look at Kurt and winked at him, Kurt tried his hardest not to blush. "Ah, the guy with the Porsche?" Finn asked and Blaine smiled and nodded. Burt gestured for both of them to sit down, "this is Finn, my step brother and that's Carole my step mom" Kurt told Blaine, Carole placed the salad bowl on the table while Blaine thought **damn! That looks disgusting**

**Only to you, honey **Kurt replied as he waited for Burt to pass him a plate to give to Blaine and Kurt. "So honey, where do you study?" Carole asked as she turned back to the oven.

"I, go to Dalton Academy, in Westerville" Blaine explained relaxing in his seat.

"Dalton? Didn't your school compete with us in sectionals?" Finn asked and looked up form his phone.

"Yeah they did, but I don't part take in singing…my friends do" Blaine explained as he watched Kurt put a bit of salad on his plate, **do I have too?** Blaine whined in his head as he looked at Kurt who took a bite of his salad

**If you want to look normal yes…and if you eat I might just surprise you tonight** Kurt thought offering Blaine who instantly grabbed the fork to take a big bite of the salad, Blaine tried to contain the disgusted look in his face.

"So Blaine, where do you live?" Burt asked as he watched Carole put the roast on the table "I live in Westerville…but my parents they uh, live in new York…business purposes" Blaine lied smoothly without any hesitation. "Oh sweetie, if you ever get lonely you are always welcome here" Carole said and stood in front of the table,

"Thank you" Blaine said politely, and continued _trying_ to eat the salad. Carole moved the chicken towards her and positioned to cut it. But what happen next was unimaginable, the knife slipped and it gave her a he cut on her plam, every one immediately Jumped up to help her except Blaine who watched the little drops of blood on the table, smelling the warmth of it. Kurt grabbed a cloth to keep it covered ad when he glanced at Blaine, he rushed over to his side **Blaine, Blaine! Look at me!** He shouted in his mind and grabbed his cheek to look at Kurt. Blaine eyes were red and a deep growl ripped from Blaine's throat…his eyes started to crack and his fangs started to appear. Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to take it any longer, he bent down and cupped Blaine's face when no one was looking Blaine looked at Kurt in a scared and sorry way. Kurt suggested "Dad! Take Carole to the hospital for stitches Finn and I will stay home so I can clean up" Burt helped Carole walk out of the kitchen with her palm wrapped in the kitchen cloth as Finn helped her out.

* * *

Blaine moved his hand forward to grab some of the blood but was immediately stopped by Kurt who grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the kitchen and to his room. Once in the safety of his room, he shut the door and took of his scarf and sweater, he gestured Blaine to his throat "drink" he simply said and pushed his shirt down to reveal the two marks "w-what?!" Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine drink! You need it"

"No I can't I already drank from you…and I can go out and hunt some guy for that"

"Blaine, from now on you are only going to drink form the blood bags but _not_ from the vein of any other human…but for now drink mine" Kurt said and walked over to Blaine his eyes were dark red and their were cracks just like they were when Kurt and Blaine were kissing in the garage.

"Kurt I-"

"No! You will drink it…if not then I am cutting my self till you give in"

"Kurt don-"

"pick your choice" Kurt said grabbing the blade from his desk and gesturing to his neck. Blaine watched Kurt and he knew he was stubborn enough that eh won't budge so he sighed and walked over to Kurt grabbing the blade from him and tossing it to the bed, he cupped Kurt's face and kissed him softly and whispered "what did I do to get a person like you"

"I asked that the same thing…now drink, please" Kurt said and laced his finger in Blaine's hair and pushing his head down to the place where he marked him before. Its wasn't long till he felt to stings again in his neck. Blaine placed one hand on Kurt's back and the other on his neck supporting Kurt fully as he moaned at the pleasure of giving Blaine his blood. Blaine drank slowly trying not to drink so much that it would hurt Kurt, Kurt moved his head back a bit as Blaine drank his blood, moaning every now and then and he thought **I love you**

**I love you; too** Kurt replied and kept his form grip on Blaine's head. Then all of a sudden this was so not expected. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" both of them snapped. Blaine looked up from Kurt's neck and gasped. And Kurt turned in Blaine's arms almost tripping over since he was weak now.

"FINN!" Kurt squealed and tripped, Thankfully Blaine grabbed him firmly to his own body so Kurt wouldn't fall.

"oh my GOD!" Finn gasped when he took in their appearance Blaine's eyes were pitch black and he had _fangs_ which were dripping with _blood_ while the blood he was drinking from Kurt was now staining his shirt. "Shit" Kurt said looking at his shirt.

**Tissue**Kurt thought and Blaine immediately gave his the box and help him dab it out. "Can some one tell me what the hell is going on here? Why does he have fangs and _why was he drinking your blood!"_ Finn was completely shocked who would blame him. After seeing his brothers friend drink his own step brothers blood. **Tell him it's alright** Blaine thought and nodded.

"Finn, it's alright… I think you should sit down" Kurt said his voice was a bit deep and tired from all the blood that was drained from him. Blaine looked at Kurt, his skin was pale and he was looking weak "uh actually could you just give us a minute you know to…._re adjust_" Blaine requested politely. Finn nodded vigorously and said "okay…I'll be out" and then he left the room.

* * *

Kurt didn't take to long to start babbling "what are we going to do? You can' tell him you are a vampire? Or that we are mates and what will happen if my dad finds out? Oh GOD he saw you drinking my blood!"

"Ssh baby, relax…come here" Blaine said and sat down on the bed. Once settled he pulled Kurt on to his lap and cut a small incision on his wrist and held it out for Kurt. "You need your strength" Kurt nodded weakly and started sucking Blaine's blood…in a short while he started to regain his strength. But again bad timings Finn walked in again and screamed this time

"OH MY GOD, Kurt!" he exclaimed.

Kurt wiped his mouth and said "okay, sit down Finn…this would take a while"

"Okay…but can you stop doing _that!"_ Finn said and sat across from Kurt and Blaine. Kurt moved out of Blaine's lap and sat next to him. He took a deep breath and started…

* * *

**The next chapter would have Finn's reaction after the revealing...i hope you liked the chapter leave a review:)**


	7. Chapter 7: so you're a vampire?

**And so we continue…**** I am feeling MUCH better now, at least I am a tad bit happy now**

* * *

**Chapter 7: So you're a Vampire?**

"okay so let me guess this straight!...he is a vampire…and _you_ are _his_ soul mate….and you guys have done a 'blood bond' and 'something' which mean, you are mated for eternity and you can't _live_ without each other…am I right?" Finn asked and glanced up at Kurt and Blaine, as they both exchanged looks and nodded.

"But _no _one and I mean NO! IONE! Can know about _my_ existence…as a, you know…because that could put Kurt and I in danger"

"Yeah…I won't tell any one besides they probably think I'm crazy" Finn said and shrugged.

"Are you alright, Finn?" Kurt asked clearly concerned his brother looked still in shock.

"Yeah…just a bit confused and…_god!_ A **vampire!** I never thought I will see one, and let alone have that guy be my own brother's boyfriend" Finn explained.

"Me neither" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand in his.

"So, Blaine…how old are you?"

"1000 year old" Blaine said and smiled at Kurt and Finn.

"WHAT! You are then only...uh…" Finn said and tried to count in his brain.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes at Finn and his mental math's, so he answered it for him "982 years older than me, Finn". "Oh yeah…and do you know the Cullen's and Salvatore's?" Finn asked which earned him a chuckle form Blaine and an annoyed huff from Kurt. "no I'm afraid I am very distant with the Cullen's…Edward sparkles to much…Stefan's a loner, not my type…and Damon, well he's an ass" Blaine said sarcastically and Kurt added

"Finn, that's not real…those are made up characters…and I think you had enough for the day…and I think Blaine has to go, and _we_ have to clean up before Dad and Carole come home…so go down stairs I'll be right with you" he said politely as much as he could and Finn nodded and walked out the room and down to the kitchen.

* * *

"Damn! He is stupid sometimes"

"Don't blame him he was just surprised" Blaine said and got up with Kurt; he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him flush against his body. Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"So…am I still aloud to come to your room after everyone's asleep?" Blaine asked and quirked an eyebrow at Kurt playfully. "yes…you are…_always"_ Kurt said with a smile as reached down to capture Blaine's lip in his…even though Blaine was slightly shorter than Kurt, but he was stronger, his tongue always one the battle…not that Kurt complaint, Kurt moaned and parted a it to breathe, "you have to go before Finn walks in again"

"Yeah…I'll see you tonight…wait for me?" Blaine asked with puppy dog eyes and Kurt chuckled and gave him one last peck on the lips and said "don't I always". Blaine kissed Kurt's fore head clearly not wanting to leave, but he knew he had too. So he followed Kurt downstairs and said bye to Finn before walking out the door.

* * *

"So a vampire boyfriend…so how do you guys you know…'do the _deed'?" _Finn asked a bit awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders Kurt plugged his ears and said "GOD! FINN! I am so **not** having this conversation with you!"

"Okay, I'm just saying…I just don't want to know that Blaine broke _you_ or somet-"

"FINN! Shut up!"

* * *

Kurt waited on his bed and it was a matter of minutes when Blaine walked in through his window and smiled and said "you left it open?"

"Yeah, I figured we would practically spend every night like this...till we can you know…so I thought to make it easier for you"

"I would climb every mountain to be with you, my love" Blaine stated simply

"that was very cheesy…but I could least care" Kurt said and pulled Blaine over him so he could kiss him, properly, Kurt moaned loudly but immediately Blaine stopped and whispered "if you are going to get kinky just by kissing we can do this someplace where your dad won't barge in"

"I won't do that…just kiss me" Kurt said and nudged Blaine's curls.

"Kurt-" Blaine gasped when he felt Kurt trailing his hands down to Blaine's crotch.

"Blaine…" Kurt said playfully clearly knowing what Blaine was feeling right now.

Blaine sighed and kissed Kurt softly this time but it was not on Kurt's mind he turned them over so he could press up against Blaine. He straddle his waist, and attached his lips to Blaine's neck and started sucking on it "I may not be able to mark you…but that doesn't mean to stop me" Kurt whispered hotly in his ear.

"K-Kurt" Blaine bit back a moan, when Kurt rubbed against him, Kurt could feel Blaine hard against his own, so he bent down to unbutton Blaine's shirt after that he pulled Blaine's pant down just a bit to his calve. Blaine gasped when Kurt took Blaine in his mouth, "oh-**fuck-**Kurt!"

Kurt sucked and swirled his tongue around Blaine's hard on. "S-stop…I'm-**oh-**going to-c-cum!" Blaine buried his face in the side of the pillow he could hear Kurt chuckling at Blaine's reaction. Blaine looked down at Kurt who was palming him self while he sucked on Blaine. He looked up and whispered against Blaine cock "you can cum now". And he did all the way down Kurt's throat as he moaned into the pillow and Kurt moaned when he came in his own pajama pants.

Kurt moved up when Blaine had gotten soft again. And kissed him "I never had felt so high! With any one else before" Blaine said and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him up to his chest.

"I'm glad I make you feel this way" Kurt smiled slightly wickedly at Blaine.

"I love you, so, so much Kurt" Blaine said completely love drunk.

"Love you too" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck sleepily

"Okay I'll go get a wet cloth you just wait here, sweetie" Blaine said and extracted him self from Kurt to go and get a cloth from Kurt's bathroom to clean them up, before they went to sleep.

* * *

**A tiny bit of smut….I hope you liked Finn's reaction ;)**

**I enjoyed writing the TVD and Twilight part …the next chapter will have Kurt meeting the warblers in Dalton Academy and Blaine meeting the New Directions. :)**

**REVIEWWWW **


	8. preview of New Fic and NFLTB

**Preview of New Fic**

**So my lovely readers I got requests for a sequel to NFLTB since you want to know about Kurt's evolution from human to werewolf and plus what happens after they are married and are about to have two twins Conner and Alex…**

**I will 100% write it, but there is another thing…I am planning on writing a new supernatural/romance fic of Klaine AU.**

**It is a completely my idea, the whole story concept is mine…and I am planning this for quite a while…the fic was inspired by the song Heavy In Your Arms-by Florence And The Machine. So here is a short summrary of the story I am planning…**

* * *

**Entitled: GUARDIAN ANGEL**

Kurt Hummel is the only 17 year old out student in McKinley high he is finishing his last year of high school and plans to head to Julliard the first train he can catch away from Lima, Ohio.

Kurt's father died 5 years ago and his mother who suffers from pancreatic cancer is taking her last breaths. Kurt devastated moves from his old house near to the hospital as his older brother James, who is 5 years older than him works day and night at the hospital as a cardiac surgeon. Kurt lives alone mostly but has two friends Mercedes and Sam, who hardly seem to understand him at all. Kurt struggles to keep him self together as his life falls apart and he is bullied and abused verbally in school, by the popular kids. When Kurt moves to his new street he meets his mysterious, handsome neighbor Blaine Anderson. Kurt is immediately smitten by those intoxicating honey eyes.

Little does he know that Blaine is actually assigned as Kurt's guardian angel, sent to protect him…as danger is in store for him in his life...Kurt falls in love with Blaine but sadly Blaine doesn't reciprocates the same love as angel's have no heart or feelings in them.

When Kurt is put into mortal peril and terrible fate…Blaine strives to save Kurt as he can't bear to lose him or live without him.

* * *

…

'**A complete angst, love, supernatural, hurt and comfort story of Klaine…in which the real question is …..,…..if Blaine can't love as he is a angel, how can he not bear to lose Kurt?...that is something you will have to find out when I write this down'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So! My lovely readers…that's the new story preview, now yes! I will write both of them, Guardian Angel and NFLTB Part 2. BUT! Here is your part…you have to decide which story do you want me to write first after I finish 'Blood Lust'. **

**Do you want me to write Guardian Angel first or the sequel to NFLTB?**

**Chose….and let me know because I have no problem in writing but I can't write two stories at once…so tell me which one you want to read first and let me know in review or PM….**

…**.**_mzb :)_


	9. chp 8: Surprises and Shocking Encounters

**I hope you enjoy this chapter…I would love to read what you thought of the new surprise**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Surprises and Shocking Encounters**

"Kurt! Come on I can let you bail work…" Blaine whined as he stood behind Kurt watching him deal with customers.

"Can't Blaine you already made me leave work once…now not again"

"but you still are getting your pay!"

**besides what's the point of having a mate be a vampire, when I can use compulsion on your boss, so we can bail and do some thing EXCITING! ** Blaine thought the rest to Kurt who chuckled and said "I know, honey…but only an hour more than we will go back to Dalton so you can grab your stuff…okay" Kurt said and handed the customer her coffee.

Blaine sighed in defeat and leaned against the counter and watched Kurt work. in matter of minutes Blaine groaned and rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around Kurt who was putting the bagels in the oven and thought **honey…I'm bored** Kurt could tell the annoyance in Blaine's thought and said "so entertain your self till then" Blaine pursed his lips and sighed in frustration then he started licking the two love marks on Kurt's neck which were the symbol of Kurt and Blaine's bond.

"Mmmm…Blaine I'm working" Kurt moaned slightly and moved his head back.

"Well you said to entertain my self…so here I am" Blaine whispered in his ear and bit teasingly on Kurt's pulse, who whimpered in delight. Kurt soon snapped back to reality and extracted him self away form Blaine and walked out of the baking center and back to the front counter. "No more, Blaine" Kurt said behind his back as he assembled the small little pastries in the counter. "But, I am bo-"Kurt shoved the whole pastry he was holding into Blaine's mouth, who was caught my surprise. Blaien made a disgusted face and grabbed a tissue, but before he could spit it out Kurt heard his friends coming in

"Hey, there Kurt!" Mercedes called out as she, Rachel, Brittany and Santana approached the counter. Kurt turned around to look at Blaine who made a face again and swallowed **ugh! I am so getting payback, Hummel!** Blaine thought and looked up to smile at the four girls. "Hello girls" Blaine gave them his breathtaking smile clearly knocking Rachel and Santana's socks off.

"Hey, uh who's this hottie Kurt?" Santana asked as she eyed Blaine head to toe. "This here is Blaine…he is my, uh…boyfriend"

"Shut up!" Rachel exclaimed

"Why the HELL didn't you tell me, Kurt?!" Mercedes asked.

"I'm sorry…but I just didn't want…to jump to conclusions"

"So you are a dolphin too?" Brittany asked Blaine who quirked and eyebrow at her and asked "um…uh, I'm sorry, sweet heart, but what?"

"She means your gay" Santana sighed.

"Oh! Yes, yes I am very much gay…and I have proof" Blaine said and pulled Kurt towards him lovingly.

"Uh…um Kurt…what's that?" Rachel asked as she pointed at his neck. Kurt lifted his hand and realized he forgot to put on his scarf **shit!** Kurt swore in his mind **calm down, love…they don't suspect** Blaine thought to Kurt.

"Uh…I got bitten by a big spider " Kurt faked it.

"Oh! I thought it was a vampire! Was it Damon?" Brittany chirped and asked intently. Blaine coughed and Kurt looked at him and chuckled forcefully.

"Uh, well…if it _was_ Damon my dear…he would have killed him now wouldn't he?" Blaine asked politely.

"Oh yeah!" Brittany said and thought. "Ohkayyyyyyyyyyyy, .well we have to get going" Mercedes said.

"And uh which school do you go to, Blaine?" Rachel asked nicely.

"Dalton Academy in Westerville"

"The same academy from where those boys in uniforms came?" Santana asked. "Yeah, that's the one…but worry not my dears I am not a warbler…I don't perform"

"Oh…okay so we'll see you guys later" Rachel said and walked away as the others said bye to the two boys.

* * *

"That! Was a close one" Kurt breathed in relief. "relax, baby…who would suspect me as a vampire 'pftt' now come one…lets leave" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand in his.

Kurt and Blaine walked the halls of Dalton as they made their way to their practice room. Kurt could hear a bunch of boys chattering as they entered. And were greeted by Blaine's coven "hey Blaine! And this must be Kurt"

"Hello" Kurt said in a shy voice as Wes approached to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, we are so happy our boy found his mate"

"Yeah now finally, Blainers here won't give us the 'look' when one of us gets all lovey dovey" Thad said and he greeted him just like the others.

"Well I think he deserves a shot in your shoes now" Kurt said and walked to meet David, Trent, and Brian.

"Hey, Blaine! And is that 'the smile that is out of this world'? Long time no see, Kurt" a blonde guy sitting on the couch with his arms around a brunette. "Chandler?" Kurt whispered surprised

**You know him?** Blaine thought to Kurt, his voice was furious and slightly worried at the same time. **Yeah uh, he followed me around a few months ago…when I was applying for NYADA he wouldn't leave…but I **_**think**_** he got the picture when puck and Finn asked him to leave me alone **Kurt explained to Blaine, and added **he means nothing to me Blaine…but what the HELL is he doing here**

"Well to answer your question sweetie…I _am_ a Vampire you see, I thought maybe I could get a drop of your blood…it smelled _sweet_" Chandler said and winked at him, earning him a low growl from Blaine who protectively wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Don't worry, Blainey I ain't gonna jump on your mate here…there is no need of him for me…for _now"_ Chandler said again trying to tick Blaine off which worked because Kurt could feel Blaine getting stiff as his eyes turned red.

**Blaine, honey calm down I am here I am NOT! Going anywhere** Kurt thought to Blaine as he rubbed circles in the small of his back. Blaine sighed frustrated clearly and said "Wes, why don't you guys show Kurt around? I'll be with you guys in a minute" Wes nodded he knew Blaine wanted Kurt to be away from anyone he thought was a threat to them. So he motioned Kurt to join him. Kurt nodded and rubbed the back of Blaine's neck and kissed his cheek before whispering for only Blaine to hear "I love you"

**Love you, too **Blaine smiled at him as he left the room.

* * *

"So why are _you_ here?" Blaine instantly demanded

"Cool it, Anderson…I'm not here to kill you or your lover boy here…not much interested, you know…I _am _here, to INFORM you that I found a lamia vampire"

"So? What does that has to do with me" Blaine asked in a rude and annoyed manner.

"Well, sweet cheeks, that vampire belongs to the family who killed _your_ parents" Chandler told Blaine, Blaine instantly went to shock.

"w-what?" Blaine stuttered. It has been 700 years of no sign or clue of the people who killed his parents and right after only three weeks of finding his soul mate _this_ had to happen?. Blaine could never, EVER leave Kurt.

"Relax, he isn't here in Ohio…I met him somewhere in Vegas…you know where most of the top dog vampire are…he seems to be doing good…" Chandler said and rubbed the brunette boy that was sitting beside him.

"honey, I'm thirsty…C'mere" Chandler said to the brunette who immediately responded and sat down on his lap, Chandler pulled his head down and positioned his mouth to his pulse point before biting it, Blaine looked up and saw him drinking right from the vein. Blaine clenched his fists and tensed. _Control, relax_ he thought.

Chandler looked up to see, Blaine at war with him self. "Want a taste?" he asked as he sat the brunette on the couch. "No, I can't" Blaine refused halfheartedly.

"Come one! Anderson! Where is the blood thirsty you?! Now stop being a saint and drink!" Chandler said and winked at him. Blaine eyes changed to as he lunged at the boy and started drinking his blood. "That's the Blaine we all know and….well not hate…but lets go with that" Chandler said and patted Blaine's back.

* * *

"BLAINE!" came a shriek form the door. And as Blaine looked up from the boy he saw Kurt standing in the door furious. "Kurt, please wait!" but Kurt didn't instead he stormed out of the room. Blaine got of the boy and ran after him easily caught up with Kurt on the Dalton Staircase. "Kurt, please wait!"He shouted at him as he soon was now in front of the angry boy.

Who pushed him in the chest and said "**what the hell**! What kind of soul mate are you?! You _promised_ me! And it took you only two days to break that! I can't believe you would do that to _him_ and to _me!"_

* * *

**A small bit of angst…**

**Okay so here's the deal about the characters**

**Chandler:**

**he is a made vampire in my fic…he met Kurt as I told in the story and how does he know Blaine?...well simple as that he is a made vampire and Blaine met him once when he was in Vegas…plus Chandler is also a friend of the Dalton Coven, and the boy with him was his personal toy….and another thing in my story, Chandler is very mischievous and enjoys to annoy others ( **_you would might want to remember this point_**), …and also in case you were wondering the only reason why he didn't drink Kurt's blood was because he tried to but he always end up being interrupted before he even got close to Kurt….(THANK YOU PUCK AND FINN!)…so this is all about Chandler you need to know.**

…**.so now the next chapter would be follow up from where I left off of this Chapter, and who has guessed that who were the people who killed Blaine's parents?/ CAN ANYONE GUESS? **

**I think it's pretty obvious ;)**

**,…..so I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**PLEASEEEE LEAVE A REVIEW! It makes me happyyyyy...OH AND ALSO REMEMBER TO INFORM ME WHICH STORY YOU WANT FIRST AFTER BLOOD LUST...NFLTB? OR GUARDIAN ANGEL?**


	10. Chapter 9: I'm Not Levaing

**Glee spoiler given in the bottom and GREAT NEWS for you guys…I have started my work on NFLTB squeal it would be named as 'as life goes on'…**

* * *

**Chapter 9: I'm Not Leaving**

Kurt didn't wait to listen to what Blaine had to say instead he pushed him aside from him and asked him to come back when he ahs made his mind on what he _really_ wants. Blaine could feel the rage and anger crossing through Kurt's mind even after he left Dalton leaving a very hurt and upset Blaine, behind he could still tell what was going on Kurt's mind, since they shared their connection. Kurt however refused to even look back at Blaine thoughts of apology. He was devastated he thought he could change Blaine into being a not so blood crazed vampire who had killed many lives before Kurt. Let alone killing or drinking blood from innocent souls.

When Kurt reached home, Finn opened the door and sensed right away what was wrong "Kurt what happened, why were you crying? Did _he_ do anything to you?"

"No! Finn! I'm not in the mood to talk" Kurt said coldly and walked up to his room ignoring his father who asked him the same questions. "Finn? Do you know something I don't know?" Burt asked and glared at Finn causing him to crack, but not completely.

"Kurt has a boyfriend…"

"Blaine? Figures…I thought there was something going on between them" Burt ask questioningly.

"So I _think_ they had a fight or something" Finn had the slightest idea of what _really_ must have happened but he knew if he gave the word out, Blaine would be out to kill him. Without any sympathy.

Kurt lied on the bed in the half dark lit room as he played with the threads of his blanket, he looked out of the window and thought of what just really happened, he hadn't even known the guy for a whole month but yet somehow he felt sad for not giving Blaine a chance to explain and yet he was as much angry that he didn't keep his promise. Without a doubt Kurt still loved Blaine no matter all the faults in him, he still didn't know why, but he always knew that his life had a purpose and that someday he would find what he was missing for years…and it was Blaine, without a doubt.

* * *

"Kurt?" Burt peaked through the door.

"Yes, dad?"

"Uh, can I come in?" Burt asked hesitantly. Kurt swallowed hard so his voice wont come of as hoarse "yeah" he breathed and sat up to face his father who came to sit at the edge of the bed. "Having a problem with Blaine?"

"How'd you know? Did Finn say anything?"

"He did…but I knew there was something going on between you and that boy all along…the way I saw him look at you gave it all away"

Kurt looked down at his pale hands and nodded as he bit down on his lower lip. "Do you love him?" Burt asked simply.

"w-what?" Kurt stuttered confused and slightly mortified

"I said, do you _love him?"_ Burt asked again he knew how Kurt was stubborn and hardly admitted anything but that wasn't stopping Burt.

"Dad! It's only been three and a half weeks with us"

"But you still didn't answer my question, Kurt"

Kurt sighed and looked at his hands again and nervously played with his fingers, he looked up and then down when he felt Burt's stare burning into him.** God! Blaine! Why do you do this to me? Yes, I love him…and I can't possible live with loving him** "maybe dad…I might…I _think_ so" Kurt lied smoothly he was not at all prepared to drop this bomb on his father yet.

"Then why did you fight?" Burt asked the next question, easily accepting the lie.

"Dad…uh, I was not listening to what _he_ had to say…and he wasn't keep a promise to what he accepted from me"

"If you want I can bring my shot gun?"

"GOD! Dad! NO! It's just a small fight…it'll sort out soon enough…I just…need a little time alone, _please_" Kurt said barely a whisper when he said 'please'.

"Well...okay, buddy…but don't stress yourself, Kurt" Burt said and Kurt gave him a small smile before he patted his shoulder lovingly and left the room. Kurt let out a sigh and lied back down looking up at the ceiling…and then he started to sing to himself…

**every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around****  
****Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears****  
****Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by****  
****Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes****  
****Turn around bright eyes,****  
****Every now and then I fall apart****  
****Turn around bright eyes,****  
****Every now and then I fall apart****  
****Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild****  
****Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms****  
****Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry****  
****Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes****Turn around bright eyes,****  
****Every now and then I fall apart****  
****Turn around bright eyes,****  
****Every now and then I fall apart****And I need you now tonight****  
****And I need you more than ever****  
****And if you'll only hold me tight****  
****We'll be holding on forever****  
****And we'll only be making it right****  
****'cause we'll never be wrong****  
****Together we can take it to the end of the line****  
****Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time****  
****I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark****  
****We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks****  
****I really need you tonight****  
****Forever's gonna start tonight****  
****Forever's gonna start tonight****  
****Once upon a time I was falling in love****  
****But now I'm only falling apart****  
****There's nothing I can do****  
****A total eclipse of the heart****  
****Once upon a time there was light in my life****  
****But now there's only love in the dark****  
****Nothing I can say**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

* * *

Kurt sniffed after he knew he wouldn't be able to finish the song. He turned over to his side so he could bury his face in the pillow. "Kurt sweetie…uh you dad and I are going out to movies so Finn, is ordering in pizza…I hope you eat soon" Carole said and Kurt mumbled loudly in the pillow "okay, thanks Carole…have a great night".

* * *

Kurt heard some one knock and when he looked up he saw Blaine perched up on the window sill. Kurt immediately got up and open the window once inside the room, Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's cheek where there were remains of tears still left. "Kurt, I am so, so, so, sorry…_please_ forgive me…I just found you after 1000 years and I honestly cant bear to help but think you are upse-" his mumbling was cut short when Kurt crashed his lips with Blaine's in for a hard kiss. Blaine could taste the salt of Kurt's tears; he placed his hand on Kurt's neck to tilt his head to deepen the kiss.

"Why are you so forgiving" Blaine whispered against his lips once they parted. "Blaine…please don't ever kill a human…not even for me" Kurt pleaded and Blaine wiped the tear from the corner of Kurt's eyes and whispered "as long as you don't want me…I am willing to do what ever you want…_that_ was a moment of weakness and I-"

"Blaine please…forget what happened…I just want to focus on _us_" Kurt said and twisted his fingers in the curls on the nape of Blaine's neck. "As you wish" he simply said before kissing Kurt again.

"So you too made it up I think?" Finn asked as he leaned against the door frame. "Yeah…uh silly little arguments that's all" Kurt said.

"Well okay…the pizza is here so if you two are _done_ you can come down and eat" Finn said and walked away.

"You should go and eat" Blaine suggested and pulled Kurt closer. "I don't want to…I want to stay here"

"Later love…eat first…I'm not going anywhere" Blaine said as he nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck. Kurt let out a sigh and smiled before intertwining his fingers with Blaine's as they walked down to eat. It took about half an hour they were done with dinner. Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch as Blaine and Finn played multi-player on call of duty. Blaine seemed to get along with Finn just fine. They kind of filled the emptiness that Kurt could not provide, Blaine since his lack of interest in football, baseball and games. Kurt was extremely exhausted his head was rested in Blaine's lap and soon he was fats asleep.

"Dude I think you should put him in bed…otherwise he will end up having a crick in the neck" Finn told Blaine who looked down and trailed his fingers in Kurt's hair lovingly. "okay…I think I better head out too, until your parents come home" Blaine gently moved Kurt up to his lap as he picked him up in bridal style, Kurt still in sleep wrapped his arms instinctively around Blaine's neck and cuddled closer to him. He let out a sigh of happiness.

"He really loves you" Finn noticed how Kurt smiled into Blaine's arms "I'm glad…he needs to be happy, I'm happy you found him"

"Me too" Blaine said and walked to Kurt's room.

* * *

He gently settled Kurt down to bed he went into Kurt's bathroom and grabbed his PJ'S then he stripped Kurt easily and then he pulled the shirt over him and same with his pajama bottoms. Kurt stirred a bit when Blaine moved his hands away. Then he grabbed Blaine's wrists which were around his waist. And pulled it to his chest. Blaine smiled and leaned down to press a small kiss on Kurt's lips then his temples. He caressed his cheek and whispered "I love you". Kurt smiled in his sleep, as if he could hear Blaine.

"So seems like you made up?" came a voice from the doorway. Blaine snapped and looked behind him to find Kurt's dad standing in the doorway. "Uh, hello Mr. Hummel"

"I hope you do realize Blaine…its not that I hate you, I like the fact Kurt found some one he likes BUT I don't like to see my son, hurt or upset…I get it relationships have fights but…I'd appreciate it if you treat my son in a good way"

"trust me on this Mr. Hummel, the amount of love I have here for Kurt is unimaginable, I would _never_ let anyone let alone my self hurt him even in a tiny way, I care a lot about him…and I'm not letting him go" Blaine whispered with certainty and Burt could not argue with the amount of devotion in Blaine's voice. Burt simply nodded and said "I hope so"

"Goodnight Mr. Hummel" Blaine said but Burt stopped him and said "hey kid, I may be uptight when it come to my son, but that doesn't' mean you _have_ to call me Mr. Hummel…call me Burt"

Blaine smiled and said "goodnight, Burt"

* * *

**So I hope you liked the chapter**

**That's all and another thing a majorrrrrrr GLEE KLAINE SPOILER!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**** Episode 5: Blaine cries during singing "hopelessly devoted to you" and imagines Kurt is there with him when the glee cast performs "you're the one that I want" from grease.****Episode 6: Kurt and Blaine talk and it's "bad." (Because Kurt is drunk when he calls Blaine)****Episode 7: Blaine takes down the photos of Kurt from his locker and Sam will question him about him and Blaine will say I cheated on the love of my life and now he won't talk to me.****Episode 8: Kurt calls Blaine (not while drunk) and there is "hope for klaine"…**

***lets keep are fingers crossed Klainers….cuz Ryan did say his plan for Klaine is eternity….so klaine is ENDGAME and we all know they can NEVERRRRR BE APARTTT!* **

**Prayer circleXDXDXD...I LOVE MY KLAINE ALL I WANT TO SEE IS HAPPY ENDING AND ITS GOING TO BE AWFUL TO SEE KURT DRUNK DIAL BLAINE:(**


	11. Chapter 10: Gentleman

**WARING: klaine sexy times ;)….**

**don't say I didn't tell you…you have been warned….so I hope you enjoy and happy reading klainers**** and as always I still don't own glee or Klaine all I have is my crazy imagination which wont shut up….and my not so brilliant English grammar and spellings**** =p**

**Chapter 10: Gentleman**

Blaine had convinced Kurt to stay over the weekend with him, so they could bond…Kurt's father and step mother were gone to Washington and Finn and Kurt were alone. It didn't take along time convincing Finn to let Kurt leave. After all Finn didn't actually know Blaine sneaked in and sometime Kurt sneaked out to spend the night. But this time Blaine wanted to spend a whole weekend with Kurt without any interruptions or restrictions they had when they were in the Hudson-Hummel home. Kurt had prepared his bag and it was resting in the backseat of his navigator. He just finished his glee club class and now was heading out only to be surprised by Blaine already there leaning against the car door waiting for him to join him.

"Took you long"

"What can I say I just love to make you wait" Kurt said and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him, he could feel Blaine was trying to hold back a bit "something wrong?"

"No, I just want to let you have a perfect evening that a boyfriend like you deserves" Blaine explained and opened the passenger seat door for Kurt, asking for his keys.

* * *

"You cleaned up" Kurt commented as they entered Blaine's family mansion. "Yeah, I figured last time expected you to run rather than be surprised by having you with me for the first time" Blaine explained as he took Kurt's coat with him and placed it on the coat rack. Blaine led Kurt to the living room where they first had sex their. The pillows and blankets were already set the fire was lit, and the only thing different was that Blaine seemed to have change the light bulb and had also placed a TV. And DVD their. "Where did the T.V. come from?" Kurt asked as he walked around the big dark red couch

"This is from my Dalton dorm room, I brought it here because I know that none of my friends know where I would be so I can completely have a moment of peace with my mate" Blaine smiled and kissed his neck. "Now you make your self comfortable, grand Bathroom's down that hall to your left, the first door to your right, and I will bring your bag and then let the weekend begin"

Blaine vanished and Kurt waited for Blaine it took not even a minute for Blaine to return with Kurt's bag he handed it to Kurt and vanished again. Kurt decided to change his clothes and wear something comfortable than skinny jeans, he walked down the hall mesmerized by old paintings hanging there, the hall was dimly lit but as for the bathroom…he wasn't wrong about saying it 'grand' it was **huge** big whole tub and shower cabin, with three sinks and cupboards full of towels '**weren't you busy when I was at school'** Kurt thought out loud to Blaine and he heard a light chuckle in his mind then ** anything I can make special for my love, I would…besides I had compelled a few maids for it…than obviously wiped their memories when they were done. **

Kurt stripped out of his clothes and hung them on the hook neatly then he took his tooth brush and skin stuff out along with his clothes, he put on a pair of black v neck shirt with sweat pants…not a diva's choice but he didn't want any blood to spill on his favorite clothes then he wore socks and walked out after splashing water on his face, when he walked back to the living room Blaine was already there setting up the DVD.

* * *

Kurt saw a bunch of Chinese food on the table next to the couch along with a white cup cover with lid.

"What's all this?"

"You actually think that over the weekend all I would give you to drink is my blood? I got food for you…**and** don't worry I didn't had to cook anything…I couldn't even if I tried" Blaine smiled at Kurt and popped in an old movie. "I hope you don't mind me choosing the film…we're gonna watch 'west side story' a classic, since I know you like Broadway and I thought what better movie to top it off for a romantic evening?" Blaine smirked at Kurt who smiled, his heart swelled, Blaine was rather caring when he wanted to be.

"Good choice…" Kurt sat down on the couch as the movie played…Blaine handed him his food as well as grabbed his own cup. "What's _that?" _Kurt asked pointing with the fork towards the cup Blaine was holding "this here is my meal…and don't worry this is form a bag not from the vein" Kurt nodded proud about Blaine's change and continued eating his own, rather than watching Blaine drink blood, he could bear Blaine drinking his own but the thought of someone else's was kind of repulsive.

By the first half if the movie was done with Kurt was now snuggled up close with Blaine lying half on top of him as Blaine underneath him place kisses all over his neck. Kurt could tell every now and then Blaine was trying to be a gentleman and hold back the urge to make love with Kurt, so Kurt could have a perfect date evening before _that_ happened. Kurt simply let Blaine take his time before he cracked. Kurt felt Blaine lick his wound and then hold back a growl. Kurt waited and waited but finally gave in.

* * *

"Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"You can make love to me…you don't have to wait and be a gentleman because I already know and _want_ this evening to end like _that_" Kurt said and smiled when he heard Blaine let out a groan. Blaine gently flipped them over so Kurt was now lying on the stacks of blankets and sheets spread on the floor. They didn't take a great deal of time kissing, because it was Kurt who had pulled Blaine's shirt off along with his Blaine chuckled in Kurt's collar bone and whispered "impatient are we?"

"I just don't want the situation to end in a way that you start ripping my clothes" Kurt said and moaned as he buried his fingers in Blaine's hair and back. Blaine slowly slid down kissing his way down to Kurt's abdomen, Kurt waited and then Blaine sink his teeth into the pale skin. Kurt gasped then relaxed instantly enjoying the feel as his warm blood was sucked into Blaine's mouth. He was so much dazed that he didn't even notice Blaine drink as he lubed his fingers and inserted two into Kurt. It wasn't until later Blaine felt Kurt's hold on his shoulders sagged as he became tired, he moved away but Kurt instantly pushed him down to the blood for him to drink more **I have a whole night to drink, love…now its your turn** Blaine thought and moved up to kiss Kurt, Kurt moaned and flipped them over so he could now straddle Blaine. Blaine groaned as Kurt start biting his hard skin on his neck, Blaine lifted his sharp nail and made an insetion where his pulse should have been, he gestured Kurt's head to the dripping blood wound, as Kurt started to drink from it.

When ever he drank form Blaine he felt that same electric current pass through him which made him want to pull himself toward Blaine more, there telepathic bond strengthened every time they bonded Kurt licked the blood that was falling down Blaine's neck. Even though it was completely unhygienic and inhumane to drink blood but Kurt thought otherwise because he never had anything like Blaine's blood. Blaine flipped them over detaching Kurt's mouth from his neck as moved them so he could push inside Kurt. As he did Kurt didn't feel the pain but only fullness and completeness.

He wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as he moved in and out. It was long until Blaine stroked him that Kurt warned him. As he came and soon Blaine followed after. They lied there in front of the warm fire as Kurt tried to catch his breath. "You know we need new sheets now" Kurt said as he nuzzled into Blaine's chest.

"Yes, I know…already prepared" he motioned towards the table on the end which had a stack of plain white sheets. "Let's go take a bath" Blaine suggested and gently got up along with Kurt and led him to the grand bathroom. It didn't take both of them long to go for round two, in the enormous bath.

* * *

Kurt rested his back against Blaine's as he washed his arms and legs from all the blood bites Blaine had given him today, Blaine only had a few compared to Kurt, only one barely visible cut form where Kurt drank his blood, one on the wrist and two to three on his chest. But Kurt were visible than Blaine's even though they were healed they still left a mark of their Blood bond. "Will these mark ever go?" Kurt asked as he washed the blood on his upper arm.

"yes and no…they would fade a bit may be even some of them might disappear when I change you someday form now….but as for the first one I gave you on your neck _that_, would stay as a reminder of our bond" Blaine said as he trailed his fingers feather light over the mark on his neck. Kurt relaxed and asked

"When will you change me?"

"When ever you are ready, my love…I am in no hurry as long as you don't want to" Blaine said and hugged him close. Kurt waited for a while as he thought about it, then he said "I want to someday for sure…so I can be compatible to you someday, but for now…." Kurt turned in his arms so he could face Blaine "I just want to marvel my time with you as a human…for a while"

"Like I said when ever you want" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips and kissed him one more time….before asking "will I still drink from you once we both are vampires"

"well when _you_ will be a vampire, we will…the blood bond would only make our mate bond stronger and impenetrable …no one would be able to harm us even if they tried to" Blaine said and added "now come on…I think you are cleaner than before and also the tub water already is filled with the blood you washed off…I think its time you go to sleep"

"But what if I want to ask more questions" Kurt pouted as Blaine opened the lid to drain all the water from the tub.

"We have tomorrow…the tomorrow…then forever for that, but for now…I rather let you rest, sweet heart" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek before wrapping the towel around him and dried him self off as he led them to the living room.

* * *

**I am getting slightly better at the smut thing**

**So I hope you enjoyed it….and soon NFLTB chapter 1 of its squeal would be posted for you my readers****…this story would maximum have 20 chapters not more….**

**Do leave a review for any suggestions you would like to make or for any questions you want to ask from me regarding any new glee spoiler or the stories I write****…**

**MZB.**


	12. Chapter 11 Can We Stay Apart?

**So I have nothing to say for now…till the end of chapter so enjoy****…**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Can We Stay Apart?**

Kurt stirred under the blankets as he moved up closer to snuggle in Blaine's chest. "Good morning" Blaine smiled and Kurt stretched his legs, before whispering "good morning"

"You slept well" Blaine commented and rubbed Kurt's back, Kurt sighed in happiness and said "because I was here, that's why". Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and brought him up, in for a kiss. He caressed the love bite of their bond on his pulse and Kurt shivered under the touch, all of their ministrations were cut short when Kurt's phone rang, Kurt groaned at the interruption and reached up to grab it from the table he didn't bother checking the number and simply answered it, he cleared his throat and said "hello?"

"Kurt ELIZEBETH HUMMEL! YOU GET HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" shouted Burt on the other line. Kurt eyes snapped open in a jolt as he gasped and said "Dad?!"

"That's right! I came home early to find _you_ gone out with _him_ to spend the DAMN NIGHT!? You are grounded mister and just wait till you get home we have LONG talk a head of us…and I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM COMING TO MY HOUSE AGAIN!" Burt yelled at Kurt over the phone, Blaine rocked Kurt back and forth who was still in the moment of shock of getting caught. "I'll be t-there" Kurt stuttered and shut his phone off and gasped "oh my god"

"Relax, sweetie, relax…he would only ground you that's all…its not like he would kill you" Blaine soothed Kurt but Kurt stubborn as always shook his head and said 'no, he wont he was _mad_ and his heart-OH GOD- what am I going to do…I can't face him _now!"_ Kurt said and buried his face in his hands.

"Don't worry, love…you just go home and talk…that's all he would be angry only for a while and plus I am always with you in…" he gently kissed Kurt's forehead initiating what he meant when he said "here".

Kurt smiled and nodded Blaine helped him up from the floor where they slept and helped him get ready to go home.

"I love you" Kurt said and kissed Blaine one last time as he adjusted his jacket

"Love you, too" Blaine smiled and opened the car door for him.

* * *

Kurt took a deep breath and walked in the house only to be met by an angry Burt and a concerned Carole. "Sit" Burt said simply and motioned him to the couch, Kurt gulped and thought to Blaine **here goes nothing**.

"Where were you?" Burt asked his arms folded across his chest

"I was…out with Blaine"

"Why would you do this Kurt?! I gave you one simple rule to keep in mind not to cross the limits and yet you sneak out to be with that _boy" Burt said bitterly_. Kurt balled his fists he really didn't like when other talked about Blaine like that.

"He is not just 'a boy' dad" Kurt said and snapped at him.

"don't use that tone of voice with me young man, now you are grounded till I say so…and as for your outings those are completely cut down to a minimum and as for Blaine…you will not see him anymore, I don't want him in this house neither you are going to go to hi-"

"Dad _please_ don't do this" Kurt pleaded and added "I _love_ him" he said and bit his lip.

"you don't love him and how can you be sure you love him…all I ever saw was him trying to either get close to you and to touch you…GOD I shouldn't have even let this kid inside the first place"

"I let him in….I love him and _he _loves _me_"Kurt said loudly, but this didn't break Burt he continued to say "that boy is trouble Kurt, I don't want him around him…he is changing you…your becoming careless and are always with him…and I don't like that, I don't like _him_ and what he is doing to yo-"

"DAD FOR GOD SAKES HE IS NOT DOING ANYTHING TO ME! I CHOOSE TO BE WITH HIM AND THE ONLY REASON WHY HE CAN'T LEAVE ME IS BECAUSE WE ARE SOUL MATES!" Kurt screamed out loud he was sure that other people could hear him.

"Kurt honey, you're a kid what would you know abbot soul ma-"

"Because he's a vampire…and we are mated for life…I can't be away form him because of the blood bond, it _kills_ me not to be with him every minute" Kurt said in a low voice and Burt groaned and said "what has the boy done to you, do you even know what you are saying?!"

"Yes I DO he is a vampire and he is my mate!" Kurt said again clenching his jaw.

"Kurt enough! Vampires don't exist! AND I don't want him to ruin your mind with such _stuff_"

"It's true!" Kurt said loudly trying to convince his dad. "Kurt go to your room" Burt said once again and Kurt groaned annoyed he got up and siad "FINE you don't believe me?! Well here you go"

Kurt ripped his scarf off exposing his neck, then he grabbed the hem of his shirt and whipped it off, showing his dad and stepmother all the vampire bites on his neck and chest. Carole gasped and whispered "what?! This is not true"

"Kurt I don't want you to see this boy! This is what I mean he is dangerous!" Burt said his cheeks going red with anger

"NO! He is not! I chose this he chose me we are mated and we can't leave each other" Kurt corrected his statement

"Kurt room" Burt said rubbing his temples. Kurt looked at Carole hopefully and she said "Kurt, please we would talk about this later" Kurt breathed in and out trying not to cry he grabbed his shirt and scarf and walked to his room,

* * *

**Blaine I need you **Kurt thought to Blaine desperately.

**I know, love I know…I'm here don't worry **Blaine told Kurt his voice calm and soothing

**He is mad…what if I can't see you again…I don't think I can live anymore **Kurt thought his feelings was easily noticeable in his thoughts

**Kurt, listen to me he would come around no one cane separate us, **Blaine tried to further explain to Kurt, hoping he would relax.

**I wish you were here**

**I know, I love you and listen cut him some slack…but if he hurts you I don't think I ca- **Blaine thought but his thoughts were interrupted by Kurt's worried ones.

**Blaine he wont do THAT, but I just don't want him to think you are bad…..**

**Sweetie I'm a vampire…any one would think I'm not good for you **Blaine chuckled slightly trying to make the conversation light rather than sad.

**But you are** Kurt thought,he knew Blaine was never bad for him

**I know, love…just breathe and please don't cry...**

**If my dad wont let me see you…I don't care and don't you dare say no!...but I want you to take me away form here** Kurt told Blaine confidently

**I would do anything to be with you…I was alone for a thousand years and I am not staying without my soul not one bit. **Blaine confirmed his thoughts fill of possessiveness

It was evening now and Kurt hadn't left his room for one bit, even though he was dehydrated and hungry and had an headache from all the crying…even Blaine's soothing voice wasn't enough he _needed_ to feel Blaine, to be with him, to have his arms around him…he felt protected and loved and knew nothing would harm him. With all of Blaine's effort in trying to calm Kurt down at least it made him to stop crying.

* * *

"Kurt? Hey how are you feeling?" Finn asked a she watched Kurt laying on his bed his back against him.

"Just perfect…I'm so _happy"_ Kurt stated and sniffed.

"Hey listen I didn't tell Burt where you were he kind of figured out where you were…I really am sorry if I hurt you" Finn said and gently rubbed Kurt's arm.

"You didn't hurt me Finn, it alright….its just I'm…I feel, empty" Kurt told Finn who came to sit down on the edge of his bed.

"listen, I know you want to see him and trust me I would let you go…I can see what's it doing to you…I talked to mom to convince Burt to let you go…she is trying.."

"Thanks Finn, its nice to have some one considering around" Kurt turned slightly smiling at Finn, "okay enough of this pity party, I brought you some pasta…"

"Finn I don't want to eat" Kurt said and rubbed his eyes they were sore.

"Kurt you have to" Finn moved the plate forward to him

"I don't _want to" _and that's when Blaine intervened probably hearing the conversation form Kurt's mind **Kurt please, eat for me…I don't want you to get sick…please, baby for me** Kurt could tell the sadness in Blaine's voice he could _feel_ Blaine was as torn as Kurt was by not seeing him.

"Okay" Kurt said and grabbed the plate from Finn "thanks Finn"

"Okay…I'll be back with Tylenol, I bet you have a headache" Finn said and patted his shoulder before walking out the room, he was back by the time Kurt was done with his pasta he gave him a bottle of water and Tylenol. Kurt thanked him before lying down under his blankets to relax himself…even though that was impossible at the moment.

* * *

It was midnight now and the door opened Kurt was half awake and half asleep still thinking about Blaine. And trying to keep hope. Kurt felt a hand on his arm and he stirred and said "Blaine?" he said and turned to face him. Only to be surprised by a black figure trying to press a cloth over his mouth "GET AWAY FORM ME!" Kurt screamed when he opened his eyes fully the figure struggled but achieved his goal even though Kurt tried to fight him off. Kurt screamed one last time waking up the house. But was knocked out cold, and everything went blank and dull.

* * *

**Let the angst BEGIN! I hate making them apart as much as the other person but….I did say this would be angsty….now in next chapter would have what happened with Kurt after he was knocked out and what would Burt find when he heard Kurt scream, and….OF COURSE Blaine reaction and anger….plus…there will be a new character intro. Now**

**So LEAVE a review and let me know what you thought….I will update NFLTB squeal tomorrow and this most probably day after tomorrow or if you are lucky than it would be done tomorrow****….**


	13. Chapter 12:Where Is He?

**So nothing big to tell you so just enjoy reading**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Where Is He?**

When that loud scream erupted in the house Burt grabbed the baseball bat and asked Carole to stay in the room, by the time Burt and Finn ran into Kurt's room, he was gone his window was shattered and his bed sheets were ripped, the lamp on the side was on the floor. The glass of the light bulb shattered all around the carpet. Burt gasped and dropped his bat. Finn eyes were wide he looked around and heard Burt whisper to himself "I'm going to murder that Anderson Kid"

"Burt, he didn't do this I swear I think it was another vam-"

"You KNEW?!" Burt bellowed.

"I…Kurt told me actually Blaine told me with Kurt…and from the looks of it, I don't even think I can _imagine_ him do anything like this" Finn explained.

"We need to call the police" Burt said firmly.

"NO! You think they would believe that your son has a vampire soul mate?"

Finn was right, by the time Carole came she was as shocked as Burt was, tears streamed down Burt's face, he was afraid and clueless for what had happened with his son. He didn't know what to do or who did _this_.

Burt paced the room and Finn tried to examine the broken stuff trying to find any clue or something Carole looked around for any sign or message left by the kidnapper. But still no clue it was 3 in the morning and they didn't know where to begin…may be they should have called Blaine Finn thought he went to grab Kurt's phone to call him but I guess it was too late.

Blaine busted through the door of Kurt's bedroom startling the Hudmel family, Blaine flipped Kurt's mattress scanned the room in an inhumane speed, at the end he ended up stripping the ripped sheets and bringing them to his nose and inhaling them. A growl ripped through his chest as he clenched the sheets in his hands, and then ripped them to shreds in anger. Blaine eyes turned pitch black his head snapped to where Burt starred at him in shock at what he was seeing for the first time. Blaine snarled and pulled his lips back to expose the fangs as he lunged at Burt.

He grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him u against the wall. "YOU DID THIS!"

"Wha-" Burt choked out

"YOU IDIOT! IF OBNLY YOU WOULD HAVE LISTEN TO KURT! I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS FUCKING MESS! IT YOUR DAMN FAULT! I LOST HIM! AND IF I WONT FIND HIM I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU FIRST!" Blaine growled as he spoke and tighten his grip around Burt's neck, he slowly turned blue even with Carole's and Finn's weak attempt to pull Blaine off of him. He didn't budge instead he continued to say

"HE IS GONE! I WAITED FUCKING THOUSAND YEARS FOR KURT AND NOW HE IS GONE! WORSE THAN THAT A FUCKING VAMPIRE TOOK HIM AWAY!"

"Blaine! Calm down!" Finn said and tried to pull Blaine's arms off Burt "don't do THIS! Imagine what Kurt would think if you hurt, Burt!" Finn screamed louder again and this time when Finn mentioned 'what would Kurt think' he ripped his hands off Burt causing him to fall on the floor rubbing his red neck.

Blaine shook his head side to side as angry tears streamed down his face he dropped to his knees and let out an angry growl as he said "he is gone! What if I don't find him! What if-**oh god!-**what if he is dead!" Blaine hands gripped his hair rather painfully as he let out a scream.

"Blaine-"Finn continued to calm him but when Blaine looked up he was gone in that instant. Leaving Kurt's shocked and worried family behind.

* * *

Blaine burst through the Dalton doors causing his coven to snap and walk out of their respective dorms. "Blai-"Wes continued to ask but Blaine didn't have time to wait for his question

"Where is _he?!"_ Blaine yelled at his coven who were rather confused

"Who?" David asked walking towards Blaine taking in his angry and disheveled appearance

"_Chandler_!" Blaine growled his voice venomous. "He's in the common room…Blaine wait what the hell is going on?" Thad asked him but Blaine was gone. When the warblers made their way to the common room. Blaine had chandler pinned against the wall gasping for air. As he screamed at him

"WHERE IS HE!?" it didn't take long for Wes to penetrate Blaine's mind and find out what was going on he stopped the rest of the coven explaining them through his mind that what had happened.

"I don't-know wha-what you are talking-about" Chandler gasped in-between the words trying to get out of Blaine death grip. Blaine growled at him bearing his teeth's

"YOU KNOW! WHERE IS Kurt!I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT THE MOMENT YOU SHOWED YOUR FUCKING FACE AROUND HERE! PLUSS YOU _KNOW_ HIM SO TEL ME NOW! WHERE. IS. HE?!" Blaine said as he clenched his jaw. Chandler gasped trying to tell Blaine but his grip got tighter and tighter trying to speak was out of the question, Chandler gasped and choked out "I **swear** Blaine on my lost soul!-I didn't mean to tell him-I didn't even know that he wou-"

"WHO WOULD!?" Blaine screeched on top of his lungs causing the windows to shake.

"THE GUY-WHO KI-KILLED YOU PARENTS" Chandler screamed the last words because in less than a second he was thrown across the room on the glass table making it shatter to pieces. Blaine crouched on top of him and growled loudly "where is HE!" he screamed again grabbing Chandler and tossing him again but this time to the wall Chandler wasn't as fast or old as Blaine. After all being a Lamia Vampire had its upper advantages on the weaker ones.

"BLAINE STOP!" Wes voice echoed in the room as he thought it was a good time to but in since if they needed information they would need Chandler alive. "STAY OUT OF IT!" Blaine said over his shoulder and made a move for Chandler throat but was grabbed back by two warblers and tied down on the couch as he struggled and screamed "LET GO OF ME!"

* * *

"Blaine you _need_ him alive if you want to find out what happened" David looked him in the eye, straight Blaine snarled once but then sighed frustrated and spitted out "_fine!"_

"Okay, now I think you need to feed first" David said and looked over to Wes to fetch him a human for that.

"No!" Blaine protested and pried Thad and Trent off of him. "Blaine, don't start!"

"I said NO! I cant drink form the vein…it would,….its not what K-Kurt would want" He said in a low voice and buried his finger nails in the side of the couch ripping the cloth off. Kurt was gone, where was he?

Blaine wanted to kill everyone in this room _especially_ Chandler, he knew he had something to do with him. He just knew! It was perfect till that face showed up and mentioned the killer. Blain was furious and he seriously wanted to kill him, but he was tied down he did need him alive, to know what happened to _his_ Kurt. He knew something was seriously wrong he couldn't even sense Kurt through his mind. **God** knows who that killer is and eh sure knows that the killer knows about Blaine and Kurt's Blood Bond enough to stop their connection.

Blaine sighed and got up and said through his teeth as he walked over to Chandler with Thad and Trent near him so he won't try to kill him again "I _apparently _need you alive. BUT! If I don't find Kurt alive or even a scratch on _him_ I'm coming after you first…so START talking"

* * *

**The blood bond connection can only be stopped would be explained in next chapter…and Kurt would be in next chapter plus two new character intro. As for Chandler I told you once that you might want to remember Chandler in previous chapter….**

**Next chapter features Chandler's explanation mainly…**

**So I hope you enjoyed do let me know in Review, if you like**** I hope this chapter met up to your so far expectations **


	14. Chapter 13: The Man

**So I won't keep you waiting…but now the story would have Kurt P.O.V. and Blaine P.O.V. since they are at two different places now….sadly****… and believe me I hate making Kurt in pain.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Man**

**Kurt P.O.V.**

Kurt looked around the dark room scared shitless he tried to move but was bounded by chains "rise and shine sleeping beauty" a voice said and flipped on the lights causing Kurt's eyes to burn with the intensity of the lights.

"Aw! Baby's hurt…too bad" the kidnapper cooed and said as he walked in the room towards Kurt, Kurt could vaguely make out his face.

Kurt finally gained composure and tried to move but he was stopped by him is hands were bound to his sides as Kurt screamed "LET GO OF ME!" but he didn't instead he grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair and moved him up by his hair causing Kurt to cry out in pain.

"I'm afraid i can't do that, love" he whispered softly to him,

"Who are YOU?" Kurt said as he tried to pullout of his grip but it only made the pain worse.

"well, I think I don't find in necessary to tell you who I am lets just say….I'm your worst nightmare" he smirked at Kurt and pulled his hair once more before releasing it, and letting his head fall back to the wall. Kurt whimpered in pain as tears rolled down his face "what do you want form me?" Kurt asked in-between the tears.

"I don't want _anything_ from you, but I _need_ something and you are going to help me get that"

"I am not giving my self to you" Kurt said bitterly the man with the ugly meerkat face made a disgusted look and said "ugh! PLEASE! I don't want anything form a mortal you _disgust_ me…weak, feeble and very much idiotic I might add…what I need…is lover boy here" he said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kurt said and shifted the chains were hurting his hand and then he found out there was an injection lying next to him.

"OH! Love I bet you do…you see here, I need _your_ lover boy…as in your…soul mate" the man said teasingly and folded his arms across his chest. Kurt snapped when he heard soul mate and he screamed

"WHERE IS BLAINE!? I NEED TO SEE HIM! OH GOD WHAT IF HE IS HURT?! WHERE IS HE?" Kurt started panicking tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to connect him self to Blaine's thoughts but it was disrupted when the man chuckled "try all you want sweetie…its hopeless, you can't _sense_ him anymore"

"w-why" Kurt stammered

"Well you see here…" he walked across the room pacing kind off as he said "if I want a hunt, you can say and I want something form _him_ what's the fun in the hunt when he has an upper advantage of where his _damsel_ is? Hm?" he asked with a complete innocent expression mocking Kurt.

"Why can't I feel him!?" Kurt demanded, his head was pounding, his emotions were in overdrive, and he was worried about Blaine more than his own life.

"Well I gave you _my_ blood, love…even though I find that disgusting, _sharing_ with a _human_. DISGUSTING! So I had _injected_ my blood in you when you were knocked out cold…that is the only way to stop a connection of a vampire and soul mate….LUCKILY you are human so its easy because if you were lets say a vampire I wouldn't have been…so my vampire blood mixed in your system killed the blood bond _temporarily_. He can't sense you anymore" the tall man explained

Kurt panicked further hyper ventilating as he managed to choke out "I don't want to bond with _you!"_

"UGH! You think I'd bond with _you_?! Please! I have better taste than that…I cant even bond with you to mention it…you only have one mate" he said bitterly clearly disgusted by the whole soul mate and human stuff. "Anyways…I have better things to tend to…so make your self at home by all means…see you soon" he said and left the room, leaving a scared Kurt behind. Kurt cried and cried looking around for some way to escape but his legs were tied rather painfully and so were his hands, behind his back against the wall. The chains were sharp and painful Kurt could feel bruises on his back and neck from all the struggling and weak fight he did at home.

That was when it all hit him**, what would his dad think? Oh god he could have a heart attack and FINN! He would blame, Blaine! Oh, Blaine I…where is **_**he! **_**...Blaine?** Kurt called out but it was hopeless he cried some more his breath hitching in his throat as he spoke to himself "I love you, Blaine…save me"…

* * *

**BLAINE P.O.V.**

"I was in Vegas a week before I came here, and there was this club, kinda like a night world club-I don't remember its name- or anything I was pretty much drunk at some point, so I went inside for couple of drinks and I met this guy at the bar, I don't _remember_ what he looks like but this is what happened:

* * *

(_flashback)_

"**Hey thereeeeee" Chandler slurred at the e's and slouched on the counter.**

"**Hi!"**

"**So you play for my team" Chandler said dumbly**

"**What?" the guy quirked an eyebrow at him**

"**I said, you gay or what"**

"**Oh, I'm gay…" he said taking a sip of his drink**

"**I seeeee…you probably think I am crazy or something and this is so cliché BUT! Wha is a boy like youuu doing in a place like thissss?" Chandler cupped his face and leaned forward towards the man. Who gave him a dark look and the smiled and said **

"**Just hanging round here…so you're pretty much a drunken vampire?" He said eyeing Chandler**

"**Ahan!...WAIT how'd ya know?" he asked dumbfounded **

"**I can **_**smell**_** it off you, that and that you are a **_**made**_** vampire…pitiful kind you are" he said darkly **

"**HEY! And what makes you different than me?!" Chandler demanded**

"**Oh honey, don't fret yourself…I'm powerful than you already know" **

"**OHHHHH! So you a Lamia then?" Chandler nodded understanding what he meant**

"**More or less" The man smirked at him and returned to his drink.**

"**So you must be strong!" Chandler stated**

"**I suppose so" he shrugged**

"**I know a lamia….**_**terrible**_** temper he has, what's worse blood thirsty idiot he is and DAMN that hair! So curlyyyyy…and not to mention ya know what I just found out?"**

"**That you are blabbering some sensitive information to me?" the man chuckled at him**

"**NAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! That **_**he**_** has a soul mate! DAMN! Soul mate I can't belief **_**him**_** of all people could be turned to a softie over some **_**guy**_**" Chandler made a face and grabbed the beer bottle the bartender gave him.**

"**Hmmm… you don't say…so what **_**is**_** his name?" he asked**

"**Chandler" Chandler said with a wide grin.**

"**Not yours idiot! The Lamia" the man said now clearly annoyed and impatient with Chandler**

"**Oh! **_**Anderson!" **_**Chandler made a face of clear disgust**

"**AH! Anderson" the guy nodded surprised and pleased as if he knew something Chandler didn't. "SO where is this Anderson?"**

"**In stinking Lima I suppose with his Lima gay loser **_**boyfriend**_**…now **_**enough**_** about him and now lets talk you and me" Chandler suggested with a wink.**

"**I suppose I'm out of time…but it was **_**nice**_** talking to you, Chandler"**

"**you to…HEY what's your name" and then he was gone…"hm? Weird"**

**(**_**End of flash back)**_

* * *

"so then the next day I was in this big large casino hotel, god knows how I got there…then some other vamp's told me that this place is run by a guy I-don't remember much, but all I know is he is a Lamia Vampire looking for power…so I did a lil research and I found out that _he_ kills vampires for superiority his last major kill was done by his dad, he killed a family in Westerville who were Lamia, the children were three. Two boys on girl, but they escaped-that's all I know"

Blaine was patient and then his lost it! He snapped and lunged for Chandler again kicking him strangling him luckily the number of warblers were able to get him off of him. "YOU! Fucking asshole! I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"Blaine we still need this guy alive apparently…we need all the help we can get" Brian said trying to pull Blaine back to the couch away from Chandler who scrambled to his feet to move away form Blaine.

"I need to find Kurt NOW!" he screamed and lunged at Chandler once more,

"and you will" David said as he entered the common room and continued "but, I think we have our second clue and help for the killer" David said earning him a confused frustrated look form Blaine who looked over his shoulder to be left surprised.

"C- Cooper?"

"Hi, Little Brother"

* * *

**Da da a dum! I know a little dramatic and cliché in a way…but suspense is their right?**

**Anyways Cooper is here and family re united and I hope you guys have a little idea who the killer may be **

**So anywayzzzzzzz I hope you enjoyed it**** REVIEW PLEASSEEEE XD**

**and also good luck to all the people who are facing sandy, stay safe **


	15. Chapter 14: Vegas

**I know I am HORRIBLE! Such late update but its only because I am completely swamped by my upcoming mid-terms and am seriously stressed I only had time to update on the weekend and I just hop you guys forgive me for the late update…I'll try to update as soon as I can **

**Ignore my spelling mistakes…I'm guessing they are a lot…**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Vegas**

"So?"

"So…"

"This is weird"

"I didn't expect us to run into reach other with open arms"

"Yeah…so listen about th-"Cooper started trying to get rid of the awkwardness. But Blaine cut it without letting him get his chance to speak

"Why did you come here coop?"

"I know, it's been long….ALOT! Long but as soon as I heard that you were next I had to make sure you were okay" Cooper explained trying to get through Blaine who clearly was not in the mood for reasoning.

"Look I don't have time for family reunions but I have to find Kurt" Blaine stated and got up to his feet.

"So that's his name, I had a soul mate once" Cooper remembered and Blaine turned to look at his older brother shocked and worried

"Had?" he asked slowly not wanting to pressurize him.

"I loved her so, so much…she was beautiful, stunning, sweet, kind and caring unlike any other person I knew" the older boy pouted his eyes looked wary and sad at the mentioning of his soul mate.

"wh-what happened to her?" Blaine managed to choke out.

"Smythe happened to her…she was killed because people wanted me dead and I was to late, the Smythe family has taken this as their hobby in killing other lamia's to gain power, Andrew Smythe killed parents and then his son Sebastian Smythe he is the only heir who lives here in America, he is after the last two Lamia vampires…" he finally told Blaine what he was waiting to know.

"Two?" Blaine asked remembering that they were three Anderson's left including their sister.

"Denise died a year ago" cooper said and looked down at his hands this clearly wasn't the topic to discuss "now he is after us…my mate is dead so he would have to kill me some other way…as for you…"

"I HAVE TO FIND KURT!" Blaine screamed as he realized that Sebastian is using Kurt to get to him and now Blaine could only hope for having to find Kurt alive.

"Wait, calm down Blaine I know what you feel…trust me rushing would do you no good…it didn't do me any…I have a plan, I know where Sebastian is and I know how to save both of you.." Cooper placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder and sat his on the couch besides him.

"and how do we do that?" he asked his voice full of worry and fear for Kurt, what if he didn't find him on time?...he couldn't see his Kurt dead not hen they didn't even had a long time to live together.

"for that we need that blonde kid to come with us to Vegas, I heard he saw Smyth's place I don't know the _exact_ location and we need all the help we can get…then after that, we let him leave" cooper explained slowly hoping not to tick Blaine off which was pointless worry because then Blaine lost it "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! I am NOT letting that asshole go! He is the reason why Kurt is there in the first place.."

"Do you want to save Kurt or not?" Cooper said harshly annoyed now.

"Yes I DO!" Blaine tried to keep his voice leveled.

"then we need to make him leave, because if Sebastian finds out that he is helping us find him, he would kill Kurt" cooper explained again calmly even though Blaine was growling deep inside with his fists clenched.

"…okay…so when do we leave?" Blaine sighed and unclenched his fists thinking **think of Kurt, this is about him not you, if that's what it takes so be it**.

"Tonight…by tomorrow we would save Kurt" cooper said with certainty and added "so grab your stuff we're going to Vegas"

"Okay so why do I have to come with you?" Chandler asked trying to find more space to move away from Blaine in the back seat of the car.

"Because if I don't find Kurt, you _are_ dead" Blaine said bitterly not wanting to make eye contact with him. Cooper sighed and said "you are coming, because you know where Sebastian's casino is and you are going to find it for us then you are free to leave" .

* * *

….

"Okay so this is it" Chandler said and placed his hands on his hips looking up at the building "The Red Barren…Smythe is always here…I think, he mostly is in and out as far as I heard"

"Okay…anything we should know about" cooper asked form Chandler who was standing behind them.

"Well just lot of guards, vampires actually…but all are made ones" he explained as that was all he knew.

"You're free to leave now" Cooper said over his shoulder as he walked forward scanning the place for any passage. Chandler sighed in relief and walked back to make his exit but Blaine caught his arm and said in his ear "if I don't find him alive I _swear_ you are going to be dead before Sebastian" then he released his arm. Chandler made a run for it, he knew he blew it for being apart of their coven after his stunt…but did he care? No.

* * *

"okay eat up…you'll be needing your strength for tomorrow" Sebastian came as the guard placed a food tray for Kurt on the floor and untied his arms from his back and tied them in front still not letting his arms open.

"I don't want to eat" Kurt protested his voice cracked and hoarse probably form dehydration, he looked paler than usual and had dark circles and red puffy eyes along with a dried mouth.

"You need to" Sebastian said and kneeled down on his toes. In front of Kurt

"What I _need_ is Blaine" he said in a low sad voice as another tear left his eye at the thought of Blaine.

"don't worry love you would get that…and something extra soon with it tomorrow…my surveillance shows your sweetie pie is here in Vegas…so I expect a full blown attack tomorrow…this is going to be fun" Sebastian said with a smirk as he bent down moving the tray towards a scared Kurt hoping for the wall to swallow him whole "so eat up, you don't want Blaine to see you weak and feeble than you already are" he said.

"Just…kill me but not him" Kurt pleaded, looking up into Sebastian's cold eyes.

"I believe I cant do that…I don't need you, you're just a play thing you know to annoy him further by not having you with him…besides I plan on killing him I'm least concerned about you" he said bitterly and traced the scar on Kurt's neck which was their as a mark of Blaine's blood bond. Kurt whimpered at the unwanted touch and tried to move away.

"What do you want from me" Kurt whimpered again when he traced the line again, tears streaming down his face.

"I want Anderson and you are getting me him" he said and looked at his neck, Kurt could tell his eyes shifting color as he said "you know…its been three days since you've been here…and I just thought I hadn't tasted your blood…how could I miss _that?_" He thought to him self chuckling darkly.

"don't tou-touch me" Kurt warned rather pathetically as Sebastian grinned and moved towards Kurt's neck and whispered darkly "I don't think you are in the position to protest, love" he chuckled and Kurt felt his breath over his already existing bite mark on his pulse, as Sebastian's teeth came out their was a knock on the door. Kurt sighed in relief and twisted around away from Sebastian's face who groaned frustrated and said "WHAT?!"

"You have a visitor here to see you…Chandler his name" the guard said and Kurt's eyes popped as he thought **Chandler?**

"Ah! The man who told me your where about" Sebastian said and smiled, Kurt bit his lip and looked Away form Sebastian's dark glare as he got up and exited the door.

* * *

"The man of the hour…thank you so much" Sebastian clapped his hand and walked to where Chandler was standing

"I believe you found Kurt?" Chandler said with a smile and greeted Sebastian.

"Found him and got Anderson in my trap" Sebastian said with a wide grin.

"Well…I have news for you I have _two_ Anderson's coming your way" Chandler said knowing how much pleased would Smythe be with this news.

"Two?" he quirked an eyebrow at him and clasped his hands together.

"Yeah, he and his brother both are coming by tomorrow night" Chandler informed as he saw Sebastian's smile widened then it already was.

"Well…isn't that wonderful, who knew that tiny kid was worth something" Sebastian smirked at Chandler.

"BUT! All I ask is for one favor" Chandler raised his voice. "And what is _that?_" he asked and folded his arms across his chest.

'that you let me see Kurt…we have a score to settle" Chandler said darkly and clenched his jaw. Sebastian waited and thought about whether he would or not. Than after a minute or two he smiled and nodded "go right ahead…I'll give you some privacy". He said and walked away to give Chandler the space to walk down the narrow hall. Which was full of cameras?

The guard opens the door and Kurt looked up and said bitterly "_you_"

"Who else would you expect honey" Chandler said with a smirk and looked over his shoulder as the guard shut the door and looked back at Kurt with black eyes .

…

* * *

Sebastian waited outside the door and then he heard Kurt scream "I HATE YOU!"

And Chandler said "the feeling is mutual"

"DON'T EVER THINK YOU ARE EVER SORRY" Kurt said again loudly like he did before then and Chandler said "not even planning on it"

Chandler opened the door and smiled at Sebastian standing there listening and he said over his shoulder "Bye, Hummel".

Sebastian saw Kurt huddled in a ball, looking small and in pain his hair disheveled he shirt smeared with blood as he wiped his tears with his shoulder.

"What did you do to him?' Sebastian asked slightly horrified as he shut the door. "Let's just say I knew Hummel…way before Blaine did and I never had a chance to drink" he said with a smirk and Sebastian nodded and got down to business "so tomorrow?"

"Yeah…up on the roof top?" he asked Sebastian who nodded and said "yes, what better place besides I don't want my customers to run out screaming if they see something rather…horrifying" he said with a devilish grin.

* * *

**So I know you would be wondering what did Chandler do to Kurt or why I haven't added that part…trust me you would find that out soon enough…and I am planning on a squeal for this because this story would be needing one DESPERATELY…. As for NFLTB the squeal I'll try to update soon…it won't be long much ….**

**So late update, I know…**

**Review please and let me know what you thought? :)**


	16. Chapter 15: Staked

**Okay so just a heads up I rushed the story cuz I hate the suspicion and I just wanted to get the fight part done with which btw I am not very good at writing fighting sequence so PLEASEEEE for give me for it…and I just hoe you like it *fingers crossed* ****…enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Staked**

Blaine walked into the casino walking in casually as he looked around, people on pool tables and slot machines. As he passed a few rows of gamblers he caught a familiar whiff of scent and he knew it was Kurt's he was close, Blaine pushed passed a group of people and looked down to see a drop of blood he leaned down and placed his finger on it and then brought it up to his nose.

A growl ripped through his chest, he looked around and ran following the trail of drops which led to the door of the roof, stair case. It didn't take him much longer and he busted through the door and yelled "KURT!" He looked around and heard a whimper he went to the other side of the roof top and his heart dropped at the sight,

Kurt was tied to a pole as he leaned against it there were two nails both stabbed in his arms as blood dripped on the floor forming a pool around him, his shirt torn his hair messy and his face extremely ghostly pale, his lips dried and his eyes were puffy. Blaine could even see bones of his shoulder and arms forming visible on his skin…"Blaine" came a cracked hoarse weak voice which was barely a whisper. Blaine rushed to his side and cupped his face in his hands turning to look into his eyes Kurt blue eyes were pale from weakness he tried to look at Blaine.

"B-laine…I love you" he whispered and tried to move forward but he was too weak for it, tears streamed down his face as he looked into Blaine's eyes which were full of tears too. "I'm here, I'm here…I'm going to get you out of here" Blaine reassured his voice cracked too; he seriously wanted to find Smythe and luckily for him came a voice behind him.

"So sweet…what a lovely reunion don't you think? I love the whole drama" Sebastian said with a smirk as he stood a few feet from them. Blaine growled at him and turned around as he launched himself at Sebastian. Who easily dodged the first attack and said

"That was obvious" then Blaine lunged at him again but missed and said "typical" then again but some how Sebastian had years of training in battle he was quicker and stronger then Blaine which was unusual. Sebastian dodged his attack one more time and now he stood next to Kurt he chuckled and grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair and pulled his face up as he said "you see, my love…even your _soul mate_ is as pathetic as you are…you complete each other"

Blaine let out a shrill scream and this time when he went after Sebastian he knocked him over, but Sebastian immediately gained composure and turned him over kicking him in the stomach making Blaine hunch over in pain. Then he kicked him once again and grabbed his curly hair and whispered "you're too weak…how disgraceful you put a shame to your family legacy and name…." h slammed his face in the concrete than brought it up again and whispered "at least make it a bit difficult for me" he pushed him into the nearest wall.

Kurt watched the show and tried to move but only felt to cry out in pain as the nails buried deeper in his muscles and bones._ Kill me now_ Kurt thought as he cried watching Blaine get hurt he cried out as much as he could "_**please! Don't hurt him! K-kill me**__!"_ Sebastian turned to face him and said "your no fun to kill…but don't worry your turn will come".

And then a wooden stake was thrown in his direction aimed for his chest but Sebastian caught it and turned to face Cooper clearly not expecting that to happen, Sebastian twirled the stake in his hand and said "took you long enough to show up…I was kinda feeling sad that you wont be here tonight…you _see_ Kurt, maybe you aren't that useless…" cooper made a move at him but Sebastian was quicker he stabbed the stake in his leg and pushed him off of him then he twirled the stake one more time and the next thing Blaine knew he looked up and saw Kurt cry out in extreme pain as he panted and looked down there was a wooden stake in his chest.

* * *

"**YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"** Blaine screamed and rushed to Kurt not caring what was going on with cooper and Sebastian. "I've got you you'll be alright" Blaine stared at the blood spreading from Kurt's chest his eyes tearing up as Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine and whispered "I love you" Blaine bit his lip and bit his wrist and brought it up to Kurt's mouth and said "drink Kurt, DRINK!" but it was too late Kurt couldn't even get the blood in him.

Then Blaine snarled and looked over to Sebastian who was kicking cooper in the stomach he pulled a wooden stake out of his pocket and aimed for cooper's chest but before he could reach for him some one else did and the next thing he knew Sebastian was flying off the other side of the roof and falling down on the floor, he whipped his head up to Chandler standing there, he tossed the stake to Blaine and said "go I'll take care off him" Blaine rushed to Sebastian and this time he fought him equally. And cooper had finally gained composure as he grabbed on to Sebastian's wrist and pinned them against his back as Blaine staked him, causing Sebastian's pupil to go wide as he shuddered and his lifeless body fell to the floor turning into ash.

* * *

Blaine looked down at him and then made his way to Kurt who was trying to breathe as he rested in Chandler's lap. "**Kurt?"** Blaine breathed as he caressed Kurt's pale face, he looked up gasped and said "love-you" and then his eyes shut close and his chest stopped moving. Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's lifeless body and cried into his bloody chest and said "your not dead, you cant be…please wake up-I love you" he moved his face up to plant kisses all over Kurt's face but it was useless. Kurt didn't move an inch.

"Blaine" Chandler whispered to him as Blaine teary eyed looked up at him as he said "I wont kill you Chandler, Kurt wouldn't want that"

"Listen about that…Kurt's not dead" Chandler said steadily. Blaine gasped and stuttered "wha! What do y-you mean?"

* * *

**(Flash back)**

"_**You"**_

"_**Hey there Hummel, looking …good" Chandler smirked at him as walked towards where he was tied up.**_

"_**What do you want?" Kurt demanded.**_

_**Chandler looked over his shoulder to see the guard shut the door he zoomed over to Kurt and said "okay make this quick, Blaine is here and he is coming to save you but he wont be able to I am DAMN sure he is so underestimating Smythe he let me go but I'm here to help you"**_

_**Chandler said hurriedly and Kurt blinked twice and looked as he pushed his sleeve up and bit on his wrist "what are you doing?!…I am not drinking from a **_**vermin"**

"_**Geez thanks for the compliment…but you have to trust me on this I know it's my fault you're here but just trust me PLEASE!" he held his wrist but Kurt didn't budge then he said again "just do it for Blaine he is crazy right now"**_

_**Kurt sighed and grabbed onto his wrist and drank the blood instantly regaining strength. 10 minutes past and Chandler pulled him away and looked at Kurt's slightly bloody shirt and said "I have to go now"**_

"_**GREAT! Leave" he said sarcastically and scowled at him **_

"_**Don't be like that sweet heart" Chandler smirked at him.**_

"_**You think this is a joke! Get the HELL OUT OF HERE!"**_

"_**On it" he got up and walked to the door ad Kurt yelled after him "I HATE YOU"**_

"_**The feelings mutual"**_

"_**DON'T EVER THINK YOU ARE EVER SORRY" Kurt said again loudly like he did before then and Chandler said "not even planning on it"**_

_**Chandler opened the door and smiled at Sebastian standing there listening and he said over his shoulder "Bye, Hummel".**_

**(End of flash back)**

* * *

"You did th-that?" Blaine voice cracked as he looked down at Kurt who was still unmoving

"Hey I owed you one…I really am _sorry_ for both of you…and I knew that _he_ would need it just in case" Chandler smiled hopefully and Blaine returned the smile and said "thank you"

He looked down at Kurt and kissed his unmoving lips and whispered against them "you're going to be fine sweetie; I love you **so **much…"

* * *

***sigh* I REALLLYYYYYYY HOPE! You liked the chapter I really do please tell em you did…I hope you are happy **


	17. Chapter 16: Thousand More

**GLEE UPCOMING EPISODE SPOILER IS GIVEN AT THE END!...fair warning…**

**And also I hope u enjoy the story is coming to and end but not to worry their WILL be a squeal**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Thousand More**

The bell rang in the hudson-hummel house old Carole got up and patted Burt's shoulder sympathetically he was still so tensed it had been four days and he heard no news of Kurt since. When Carole unlocked the door she gasped and called "BURT! FINN!" they both got up and went to the front door and took in the sight, Blaine was standing in the door way with bruises, cuts and disheveled hair, his clothes were covered in blood, as his strong arms held Kurt's body. Kurt was still in his old clothes his shirt which was ripped barely covering his chest, his face bruised as well as two wounds in his arms from the nail and one in his chest. He didn't look like Kurt Hummel the one everyone knew.

"Wh-what happen is he alright?!" Burt stammered as he took in his sons appearance he didn't even dare to touch his poor sons face which was resting on Blaine's shoulder as his arms were folded pressing against Blaine's side.

"can I please talk about this later, I just got back from Lima, I'll explain everything but right now…I'm tired and wounded and dirty and so is Kurt and I think its best if I put Kurt down…" Blaine explained. Burt nodded still looking at Kurt's unmoving still body and Carole said "yes sure"

"and if you may allow I want to take a shower and also clean Kurt up before he wakes up in shock" Blaine asked his voice strained and tired. Burt instantly snapped and said

"You are _not _taking a shower with Kurt" Burt said with a stern look.

"_Seriously!_ GOD! Are you ins….listen I don't care what you might think of me but I stand here with Kurt in my arms…do you _really_ think I went through all this just to pleasure myself from Kurt?...and if it's that much of a problem I can take him back to my home at least he would be safe there…and if not than would you care to was his bloody wounds?"

Burt pressed his lips in a straight line he knew he couldn't argue with that after all Blaine did save Kurt and brought him back. If he was bad like he thought he was than Blaine wouldn't have brought him home. "Okay, Finn takes him to Kurt's room" Burt simply said and wrapped his arm around Carole moving her away so Blaine could enter.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief and walked in as he followed Finn.

* * *

"Is he dead?"

"No" Blaine stated simply

"Is he alive?" Finn didn't seem to have an end to his questions…but who could blame him, he was worried for Kurt and even though Blaine didn't want to talk right now he did however after all, Finn has been very supportive of Kurt and him.

"More or less"

"What happened?" Finn whispered after a short pause. "I'll explain later Finn, right now I am too tired…oh and tell your dad my brother Cooper Anderson will be here after a while so let him in he has a few supplies we would need for Kurt and I'll be down in an hour or so" Blaine explained and looked at Finn one last time for reply.

Finn nodded and shut the room of Kurt's door.

* * *

Kurt's room had be cleaned and set back to the way it was besides only those things were missing which were broken. Blaine placed Kurt down on the floor not on the bed…he didn't want to ruin the sheets. Once down he pressed a kiss to Kurt's place forehead and smiled at his still face. He then locked the room and stripped off his shirt as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. Once done, he walked into Kurt's closet and got a sweat pant and shirt from there and the same for Kurt. He took Kurt's messy and half torn clothes off and flinched looking at the big bloody wound still red in his chest. He bit his lip and carried Kurt to the bathroom he gently placed him in the tub and caressed his cheek before stripping his jeans and boxers off and walking in the tub with a bunch of cotton balls and cloth. He dipped them in the warm water which was starting to turn red form the blood and slowly cleaned Kurt's wound carefully.

He could see the wounds were healing and were now shut his bruises were almost gone from his face. His transition would only take a few more hours or so. Blaine washed Kurt's hair which were tangled in knots and then he cleaned his skin with soap so all the filth Kurt would have hated would be gone…thank fully for Blaine he was not _bitten_ surprisingly.

After cleaning Kurt and himself he got up and picked Kurt's lifeless body out of the bloody water and drained it then he walked back to the room wrapping a towel around Kurt's shoulder and his waist and placed him on the bed. He dried him off and himself and dressed up. He gently combed Kurt's damp clean hair back from his fore head and smiled as he said to Kurt's lifeless self

"you may be still, sweet heart but your still beautiful…I cant wait to see those breathtaking blue orbs again… he bent down and pressed his lips against Kurt's and whispered "I will always love you" he sighed and unlocked the door looking back at Kurt once and then walked down to meet his dad and explain things.

* * *

It didn't take long for Burt to sink in the information and retrieve back from the shook…surprisingly for Blaine he didn't argue much and agreed to let him stay as long as he wanted and also forgave him. And after long convincing Burt accepted his son and Blaine's blood bond. Cooper dropped by and gave Blaine the black bag which had Blood bags in it. He took them upstairs telling Burt that it would be best if he wont come till he says so…for at least Kurt to go through the first part of the shock.

Burt nodded and let Blaine do things the way he wanted to. After unlocking the door again. Blaine drank the first two bags of Blood leaving the rest three for Kurt after he wakes up. He then went back and lied down next to Kurt holding him in his arms and pulling him closer. He never felt so happy to have him back in his arms, no matter what the condition may be.

Then without thinking Blaine started to sing:

**Heart beats fast****  
****Colors and promises****  
****How to be brave****  
****How can I love when I'm afraid to fall****  
****But watching you stand alone****  
****All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow****One step closer****I have died everyday waiting for you****  
****Darling don't be afraid I have loved you****  
****For a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more****Time stands still****  
****Beauty in all she is****  
****I will be brave****  
****I will not let anything take away****  
****What's standing in front of me****  
****Every breath****  
****Every hour has come to this****One step closer****I have died everyday waiting for you****  
****Darling don't be afraid I have loved you****  
****For a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more****And all along I believed I would find you****  
****Time has brought your heart to me****  
****I have loved you for a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more****One step closer****  
****One step closer****I have died everyday waiting for you****  
****Darling don't be afraid I have loved you****  
****For a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more….****  
**  
Blaine shifted downwards and placed his head right next to Kurt's and whispered the last words in his ears,

**And all along I believed I would find you****  
****Time has brought your heart to me****  
****I have loved you for a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more**

he always wanted to hear him sing…he just didn't know when was the right time…he kissed Kurt's cheek and nuzzled into his soft hair and sighed.

What he did not seem to notice that Kurt eyes fluttered open slightly and glanced t=down at Blaine from the corner of his eyes, his body was still slightly numb and frozen it was slowly gaining movement. Kurt smiled and said "sing me another song, Blaine"

Blaine's head snapped he got up in a swift movement and looked down at Kurt who now opened his eyes fully taking in the walls of his room and when he looked at Blaine. It felt _really_ like he is seeing him after a thousand years.

* * *

**Song thousand years by Christina perrie **

**And I hope you liked Kurt's awakening I was planning on writing to parts and include Burt and Blaine's conversation but at the moment Blaine and Kurt seemed far more important to me**

**SPOILERS!- (Ryan Murphy's twitter Q & A)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There is DEFINITELY a klaine duet (happy one) in Christmas episode and Kurt's fav. Food is sweet peas answered by Ryan Murphy…and we will find out about how Kurt felt after his mom's death in the Christmas episode. **

**Blaine would be in New York for Christmas ep. And Kurt would be HAPPY to see him XDXD…**

**And also Glee is doing Sadie Hawkins dance (which I think will be about Blaine's past related)…**

**So….**

**I seriously love you Ryan just put my Klaine together in one happy piece as they are meant to be…and I seriously would be happy for 2013 XD it would be awesome start to New Year…**

**Because I love Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Devon Anderson ;)**


	18. Chapter 17: Awake and New

**So Kurt is BACK! I can't kill my Kurtie after all I love Chris + Darren + Kurt + Blaine: D…I always like happy endings! That's my **_**thing**_** =p**

**Okay so anyways…Glee is coming BACK! YAYYYY…bring the Christmas episode btw a new Christmas ep. Spoiler.**

**.**

**. Kurt and Blaine would be alone on Christmas is NYC cuz Rachel would be gone and…I think you know what I'm thinking….**

**Klaine alone-in NYC-no parents-no friends-empty apartment-klaine duet ;) ….hmmmmmm…..something tells me or I HOPE! 'It happens' I want Klaine in alone tight wrap up present in a pretty silver bow: D**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Awake and New**

Blaine blinked twice and stared at Kurt who looked back at him but didn't say a word. Then all of a sudden every part of Kurt was wrapped in Blaine. Blaine started placing small kisses every where he could reach, and Kurt giggled he felt different even the ring in his voice was different.

"Oh god! Kurt! I'm so happy! You're awake! I missed you! I love you so much! I don't care what your dad says but I am _so_ not leaving you!" Blaine looked back and Kurt with tear filled eyes and chuckled nervously and said "Shit! I'm crying mess" Kurt smiled and raised his hand slowly and wiped Blaine's cheeks. Blaine leaned into Kurt's touch and sighed; Kurt traced Blaine's lips and then cupped his cheek to bring him down.

When their lips met it felt new, everything was Blaine tasted like a child being able to taste sugar for the first time after he is born. There was no urgency or hunger in the kiss, there was only longing desperation and complete love that filled their touch, Kurt pulled back and whispered "I love you too…what happened to me?"

"Sebastian staked you…but because of Chandler, he gave you _his_ blood and that is why you're here" Blaine said as he brushed his lisp against Kurt's cheek while the other hand combed his hair.

"I'm not human?" Kurt asked which was dumb since he already knew he wasn't but Blaine still answered "no love…you like me, well a made one but still equal as you've always been" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again.

"And…why am I clean?" Kurt looked down at his clothes and skin and then up at Blaine who smiled and hugged him to his chest, Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist. "Because I cleaned you up, love…now we have pressing matter to attend to"

"My dad…yeah I know"

"Don't worry I took care of that he wont come here till I say so…what I'm talking about is completing the transformation"

"..Oh" he looked at Blaine who drew two blood bags out of the black suitcase and sat down on the bed, Kurt's nose instantly caught the smell and his eyes began to crack turning deep red. Blaine sat next to Kurt pulling him in his lap and picking up the first bag, Kurt looked down at the blood feeling a burn in his throat.

"go ahead…you need it, sweetie" Blaine rubbed Kurt's back affectionately he kissed his cheek encouraging Kurt who grabbed the bag and opened it, bringing it up to his mouth he started drinking it. As the first three swallow he took, he whimpered he began to feel a sudden change, he felt his teeth elongating and his nails slightly too, his eyes changed color and he knew what was happening…he was becoming a vampire completely now, Blaine looked at Kurt who had stopped drinking,

"Sweetie, you'll be fine drink now please"

Kurt nodded and drank and drank and drank…till the burning stopped; it took 5 blood bags to fill him, much to Blaine's surprise. Blaine wiped Kurt's throat that licked his teeth clean which were pointy, he looked at Blaine and asked "can I see my self in the mirror?"

"of course you can" Blaine got up form the bed throwing the empty bag in a white paper bag then leaning a hand in front of Kurt who happily took it, what he did not expect was for his movement to be so fast. He thought he was grabbing Kurt's hand the next thing he knew he raced up till he hit his own bathroom door, falling down on his back from the impact making a loud thud.

"Ouch" Kurt commented looking up at Blaine who bit his lip to hide back the laugh "Shut it! it's not funny, Anderson" Kurt said and scowled at Blaine, who helped him up slowly and said "sureeeeeeee, love…just easy for now, okay" Blaine led Kurt into the bathroom.

* * *

"That's me?" Kurt touched the fangs and looked at his red eyes and much _paler_ skin.

"Yes"

"I…I look like a monster" Kurt gasped hoping not to cry as he brought his hand to cover his mouth to hide the fangs

"You are not an monster your beautiful…it's only because your fangs are out you need to relax and control"

"How will it go away?" Kurt removed his hand.

"okay look at me" Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's and looked into his eyes, then he whispered "think of a happy place…any place you want to be" and Kurt did so…

After a while Blaine smiled and turned Kurt to face the mirror once again "there you are"

"Much…better"

"So….mind if I ask what you thought of?"

"I was thinking….the last time we had….and when we drank from each other…and how long it has been" Kurt played with the nape of Blaine's hair and smiled kissing Blaine.

"Later, love"

"No! NOW!" Kurt said stomping his foot and bringing Blaine's lips to his neck where his pulse used to be, Kurt felt Blaine's fangs coming out but then….

Always BAD timings, there was a knock on the door. Blaine sighed and kissed Kurt's cheek and whispered "soon".

* * *

He walked Kurt to his bed and went to unlock the door Burt looked inside still not able to see if Kurt was awake "I uh, heard a _thud_ and I just-is he awake?"

"come in dad" Kurt called and Blaine stepped aside when Burt walked him he launched him self at Kurt hugging him close as he said over and over again "I'm so sorry, Kurt…if only…I'm so glad your alright!"

"Me too, dad…I'm just glad Blaine found me… I can't_ live_ with out him" Kurt looked over Burt's shoulder as a tear streamed down Kurt's cheek Blaine smile and mouthed 'I love you'.

"Yeah, about that-"Burt continued but Kurt cut him off

"DAD! Please don't I'm staying with Blaine I'll leave if I have to…I thought these five days would make you understand that only _he_ can keep me safe and protected, an I just ca-"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you be quiet and _listen _first…I was going to say-and to both of you that…you too can stay as long as you want my door is always open and…I understand the whole ma-mating thing and I just don't want to lose you…as long as Blaine respects bringing you home to stay here, even if he wants to stay too…I'll let him and…and Blaine, I cant thank you enough and for all its worth you are apart of this family if you want to be-I know _this_ mating and your um, vampire stuff will take some time getting used to but, I'm willing to compromise for all costs…" Burt ended his long speech and Kurt eyes were watery he smiled and looked at Blaine who also smiled _at_ Burt and said "Thank you Mr. Hummel"

"Its Burt son" Burt smiled at him Kurt glanced at both of them then threw his arms around his dad and said happily jumping up and down "we would love that! Thank you daddy, I love you"

"Love you too, bud…I'll be down and inform Carole you're awake and I guess Finn _really _wants to see you" he said and looked at Finn who was peaking through the door. Kurt chuckled and said "okay…you can come in, Finn…I won't _bite_"

* * *

Blaine chuckled as Finn walked din the door as Burt patted his shoulder and left the room.

"Kurt, you're ALIVE!" Finn cheered, Kurt chuckled and said "yeah, kind of"

"I know this is weird but don't kill me for this…" Finn said and Kurt looked at him curious to see what was Finn talking about then all of a sudden Finn was hugging Kurt so tightly that if he was human he would have choked than to his surprised Finn _kissed_ both of his cheek and said "I missed you man, both of you…I like Blaine, and just-don't go!"

"I'm not leaving Finn, I'm here" he said and rubbed his brothers back. Finn smiled and pulled away and said "I'll give you two sometime….love you lil bro."

"You too, Finn" Kurt smiled and Blaine sat down and grabbed his hand.

"well that went better than I expected" Kurt nodded in agreement and thought everything is better now, than he looked at Blaine with a devilish grin and said "now where were we?"

"I think I know" Blaine leaned forward and placed his lips on Kurt's neck than sank his teeth in Kurt moaned and said "GOD! I missed this!" he laced his fingers in Blaine's unruly curls and nudged at them Blaine moaned and sucked in Kurt's blood which surprisingly was as delicious as it was before he wasn't a vampire.

"my turn" Kurt pulled Blaine's hair moving his head back and placed his mouth on his neck, Blaine titled his head so much that he fell flat on the bed, Kurt first licked and sucked Blaine's neck tasting him, and remembering how it felt to hold him and kiss him, then Blaine had _never_ had any one bite him or sink their _teeth_ in him and when Kurt did that he groaned at the back of his throat and buried his finger in Kurt's back Kurt moaned at the taste of Blaine and when he felt how _good_ it felt to drink form the vein after you turn to a vampire…and how _amazing_ it felt just to sink your teeth in a skin. Kurt swallowed hard enjoying the taste, then he started unbutton Blaine's shirt but he caught his wrist and gasped "not now, my love…later because I think it would be better if we were _alone_ because you're a new born and trust me-**its better this way"**. Kurt licked the two wounds in his neck wiping the blood, and then he kissed Blaine and said "fine…I also have a few questions too…"

"Anything you want but for now, let's get everything settled with your family before we head back to Westerville"

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooo Finn all happy and stuff, Burt accepting, Kurt finding the blood and his new vampire-ness fun plus you would know more of that soon and well I think three or four more chapters to go….hope you enjoyed **


	19. Chapter 19: Blood lust

Long...time since last update i know...soooo sorry about that...anywayzzzzz i wont let you wait for long btw this is the last chapter of this story... And u don't know how i updated this last chapter so kindlllllyyyy ignore my spelling errors cuz they would be tons! Even though i have been using touch screen for quite a while...believe it or not still not used to it, so just be happy i did all i could to give you the chapter hope you will be happy=) and thank you to alllll my followers and people wo reviewed and favorite my story...love you ALL and thank YOUU!:-D ...

"that was one longgggggggg dinner...do they always do that?"

* * *

"wes and david? Yeah pretty much...you haven't seen nothing yet"  
" should i be concerned with the company you keep?"  
"dont you think its to late for that now love?"

"i guess so" Kurt chuckled in the passenger seat as Blaine drove back home towards the Hudson-Hummel house hold...  
Blaine had been meaning to ask this from Kurt for a long time after evaluating he finally said " so how you holding up...at school?"  
"its...okay" Kurt shrugged

"and the thirst?" Blaine looked at Kurt who was looking out the window, not meeting Blaine's gaze.  
"difficult...but i can live through it" Blaine nodded and turned into the driveway of Kurt's house. As he turned the engine of he said

"looks like your parents are gone...what do you want to do then in an empty house" he said suggestively winking at Kurt. Kurt pretended to look deep in thought then he said miving over the hand brakes and whispered seductively into Blaine's ear

"hm, i think you know what i WANT to do..." he nipped at blaines ear and then moved lower slightly sucking on his trail. Blaine moaned when Kurt's hands traveled up his thigh.

"K-Kurt" Blaine groaned but when he moved to kiss Kurt, he was gone "to bad Finn's home" Kurt smirked at Blaine and looked down at Blaine's 'situation' and said "why dont you take care of that" he walked out the car as he moved his hips tauntively at Blaine who said "pervert" in his thoughts and Kurt chuckled thinking "look who's talking".  
...

* * *

"PLEASEEEEEE KURT!" ''For the last time Finn, No!"  
"come onnnn its been a centuary since u made your cupcakes and pasta and i'm hungry"  
Blaine chuckled as Finn whined and Kurt rolled his eyes next to him. After a long time of pleading Kurt groaned and said

"Okay, Okay...i'll do it...but your helping" Finn face lit up as Kurt patted Blaine's knee from where he was curled up next to Kurt on the couch as Kurt walked in the kitchen with Finn behind him.

"taste" Kurt held out a spoom of pesto sauce for Finn to taste, finn wakked over and licked it as he said "perfect"

"i can't believe i can still make this stuff" Kurt said and Finn hummed in agreement as he cut the onions he sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheeks.

"why can't you cut this?"  
"because i am cooking i can't multi task for you now, can i?" Kurt said as he put the pasta to boil on the stove.  
Finn sniffed and said "i hate this"

"dont worry sweetie this is half of your problems you still have to crack the eggs" Kurt patted on Finn's head who huffed and said "i sooo hate you right now"  
"shut it. Be happy im cooking for you" and the Blaine walked in the kitchen as he was talking to Cooper,

"okay, I'm on my way" he shut the phone off and wrapped his arms around Kurt and said " i have to go, Cooper needs to see me, it wont take long" he kissed Kurt lips and Kurt sighed and whispered against his lips

"Don't make me wait for long"  
He kissed Kurt more passionately this time not caring Finn could see and didn't even stop when Finn cleared his throat...Blaine finally let Kurt and him part and said "wouldn't even dare to...bye my love"

When Blaine was gone Finn broke the silence and said "ohhhhh...some ones in loveeeee" Kurt narrowed his eyes on Finn and smacked the back of his head. "Hey-" Kurt cut him off and gave him his bitch glare and said "no talking. Just cutting." ...

* * *

As Kurt was esembling the final stuff for the pasta Finn was washing the dishes when all of a sudden Kurt heard Finn suck in his breath with a loud gasp and said

"Fuck! Kurt, Help me." he held out the palm of his hand which was now bleeding all of the blood dripping dow on the floor. Finn looked up to meet Kurt's eyes and gasped as Kurt's teeth changed to fangs and his eyes turned red.

kurt let out a growl and the next thing he knew was that he had Finn pinned down against the floor his neck arched as kurt sank his teeth in his sensitive skin.

Finn weakily tried to push him off but it was useless because he felt like he was falling into blackness as everything went numb. kurt didn't stop feeding instead he sank his teeth deeper...deeper and then he was pushed off of Finn as he slammed against the counter.

Blaine held his face in his hand as he said "Kurt! Relax...calm down..." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and gasped. What had he done... Blaine moved over to where Finn was lying on the floor. Blaine looked into Finn's eyes as he used compulsion over him and said

"forget what happened...go to sleep..." and in matter minutes Finn was knocked out cold. blaine made a small cut on his wrist and let the drops of blood all on the bite mark Kurt had made on Finn's neck.

The wound started to heal. blaine sighed and turned to face Kurt who was trembling in the corner as tears streamed down his face. Blaine walked over to Kurt and cupped his face wiping his tears he pulled the shakened Kurt in the circle of his arms and said

"its alright...i've got you..." he rocked Kurt back and forth as he cried into Blaine'a chest, clutching his shirt for life.  
kurt gasped and looked up at Blaine and said "wh-what...is happening-to me?"  
-o END o-

* * *

A/N: So hope you enjoyed my story and...yeah this is the last chapter...hope u liked the end...  
I will be posting the squeal to it soon the name would be "Thirst or Love?"

in it Kurt would be shown struggling with his blood lust as he can't control it and he ia hiding it from Blaine...when Blaine tries to help Kurt would refuse it as he wants to live in th thirst driven life as he likes it...and will do anything if anyone gets in his way...(it would be like, Kurt would be a mixturw of Stefan salvotore's ripper side and Niklaus from the vampire diaries)...  
This is a short preview of what is yet to come...

.  
. " Blaine left Kurt mourning probably guessing its best they had space...Blaine walked back to his empty mansion and sat down next old rusted piano, as he thought...Kurt and I were in love...he and I were suppose happy and yet...here i am, he refuses and he still lies, Kurt's changing its been more than 5 months and the killings are increasng. Blaine pressed on one key than he started playing:

On the first page of our story The future seemed so bright Then this thing turned out so evil I don't know why I'm still surprised Even angels have their wicked schemes And you take that to new extremes But you'll always be my hero Even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's all right because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's all right because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Oohh, I love the way you lie


	20. Squeal Note

The squeal to Blood Lust has been posted as 'Thirst Or Love' it is slightly **a bit MORE angsty, and A LOT of drama** will be coming up ahead... though i have only written 10 chapters now the story will be at least of 30 chapters because i sure have MANY! of things left to enclose in the story.

From which one of them are, Kurt as a vampire, and that though Sebastian is dead, what would his **father** think when he finds out that the Anderson's killed his son. So go ahead and read the squeal and see for your self :)

Love,  
M.Z.B.


End file.
